Ties that bind us
by silvermonkey
Summary: Love,Hate,Truth,Fear,Hope. These are all the things that bind us together. When the seireitei falls into a massive plot 200 years in the making it's up to Ichigo,Rukia and the others to figure thins out before some one close to them is gone for good.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ties that bind us**_

_So hey I'm back with a new story now that I've finished my Kisuke and Yoruichi arch (Thanks to every one who read it and especially to **Belmot** my most loyal reviewer (You're brilliant!)._

_This new story is set after the winter war so enjoy. _:)

_obviously Bleach does not belong to me but Kubo Tito all other original characters however are mine (cackles evilly_ :P _) _

Chapter 1 Strangers in the dark

It was raining, it poured like tears from the swollen sky. It drenched the white wash streets and ran of the gold coloured roofs.

Soft footsteps echoed like a thousand marching soldiers threw the desolate puddles.

"Are you sure this is the way," a gruff voice asked?

"Yes I'm sure," a female voice snapped back.

"Really? 'cause hey all these damn streets look the same t' me," her companion complained.

"Quiet," the young woman snapped!

The young man held up his hands in defeat, "Sheesh, I was just saying."

"Well don't!"

The young woman pushed her sodden hair out of her face, "Not long now," she said quietly.

The streets parted to reveal a large building with the number one stencilled on the main entrance. Two burly guards stood outside complaining loudly about the weather. They didn't even notice the two approaching figures.

The man grinned wolfishly, "Looks like I get a fight after all."

The woman shook her head, "You are hopeless."

The man edged forward flicking put a small blade from his kimono sleeve. He caught the first guard across the throat and then the second in the chest, they dropped like stones.

The young woman stepped over them and eyed the seal on the door critically before starting to fiddle with it.

The man glanced anxiously around, "Hurry it up will ya I want t' get outta here as soon as possible," he grumbled.

The woman threw him a venomous look but said nothing.

The seal cracked down the middle and she grinned, "Gotcha."

The door swung open easily now admitting them into the courtyard beyond.

"There should be regular patrols of three form here on out," the woman warned her companion.

"So we clobber them," the man replied carelessly.

The woman spun to face him furiously, "Are you a complete moron? We can't be seen," she hissed back."

The young man laughed softly, "You are so easy."

Shaking her head in annoyance the young woman turned away, "Men," she muttered.

The sound of heavy foot falls mad them stop in there tracks. Fear clamped down on them like freezing water. The man yanked his companion into a near by doorway. They held their breath and hoped that they hadn't been spotted.

The patrol passed them by and they could breath again as the chatter faded into the distance.

"That was close," the young man muttered.

"And who's fault is that you big buffoon," the woman snapped?

"Definitely not mine Hikari," the male snapped back.

"At least I'm not an ape Saru," Hikari retorted.

"Shut it," her companion silenced her, "Now who's gonna get us caught?"

Hikari glowered sullenly at him but fell silent.

They sneaked passed the second patrol with ease and slipped into the first division office.

The room was large and spacious with a desk piled with papers at the far end. It was sparsely decorated with only a few hangings decorating the walls.

Hikari glanced around and nodded at the dark wood cupboard by the opposite wall, "You get the cupboard, I'll check the desk," she ordered.

Saru gave her a mock salute, "Yes madam, right away." He ducked the punch his companion threw at him and meandered over to check the draws and compartments.

Hikari rummaged threw the papers on the desk and ransacked the draws to find nothing. She scowled crossly.

"Found any thing," she called?

Saru shook his head, "Nope."

Hikari nodded and turned back to the draws. She was about give up when her nail caught under a loose piece of wood. She smiled to her self and levered it up. She smirked, clever but not clever enough.

She fished out the lump of gold and swore.

Saru glanced over, "What's the matter?"

Hikari held up the fractured piece of metal, "The damn bastard broke it!"

Saru hurried over to her side and swore, "The boss is so gonna kill us," he groaned.

"Let's just get out of here," Hikari sighed heavily.

"I'm with you on that," Saru agreed.

They sneaked out of the barracks undetected and headed for the exit. They had nearly mad it out of the compound when a loud shout made them freeze it rabbits.

"Hey what are you two doing out here?"

They glanced up to see the large patrol officer waddling towards them.

Saru swore, "You get the damn thing back t' the boss, I'll hold them off!"

Hikari arched an eyebrow, "Are you crazy," she hissed?

Saru shook his head and shoved her away, "I don't have the time to argue with you, go!"

"But..." she protested weakly.

"Go! Dammit don't make this any harder than it has t' be!"

Hikari spun on her heal an fled. Tears streaked her face and mingled with the rain. She darted threw the many streets and hoped that Saru would make it out some how.

She rounded a corner and collided with some thing hard. Looking up dazedly she saw a tall man with dripping crimson hair and swirling tattoos.

Aberi Renji, vice-captain of sixth division had been muddling his way home after a hard nights drinking. He was lost in the numbing oblivious happy haze that only vast quantities of alcohol could provide when he collided some thing small and sent them both sprawling.

Years of honing his instincts and reflexes in the rukongei snapped him back to cold harsh reality. He leapt to his feet his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

On the ground in front of him sat a startled young woman. She hastily got to her feet and pushed her curtain of inky hair out of her face.

"I...I'm so sorry," she stammered.

Renji rubbed the back of his neck feeling awkward, "S' okay," he muttered.

Brilliant, Hikari thought, I just might be able to make it out alive with this oportunity.

"Who are you," Renji asked curiously?

"We...I...um," she stuttered, "My names Ito Hikari," she told him pulling her self together.

Renji nodded but the name didn't ring any bells, "Aberi Renji," he grunted.

Perfect, Hikari thought smiling inwardly.

"What are you doin' out so late," he asked?

Hikari put on her best pathetic mask, "I was seeing by boyfriend, he's a shinigami but we had an argument and I ran off and now I can't find my way back to the main gate to get home," she told him looking miserable.

Renji gave he a sympathetic look, "All right, here I'll take ya back okay."

it may have been the lose alcohol burning in his veins but he felt strangely empty. His senses felt numb and he didn't even feel the sparks of reiatsu clashing near by.

Hikari took his hand, "Thank you," she murmured.

Renji felt his face tinge pink and ducked his head embarrassedly.

He stared glumbly at the ground as they walked. He thought about Rukia and how she always fawned over Kurosaki. He also thought about his captain and how the noble always snubbed him. He glowered and kicked a rain slick stone across the street.

"Your like me aren't," Hikari said quietly.

"Mm," Renji replied, "How'd ya figure that one out?"

"You're all alone," Hikari told him softly.

Renji's head snapped up, "How'd ya know that," he whispered?

Hikari tilted her head to one side, "It's in your eyes, your longing to belong, yo be accepted by the ones you want to impress."

Renji gapped in horrified fascination, "What did ya say?"

"You're all alone," Hikari repeated, "No one believes in you, not even your closest childhood friend."

"How'd ya know all that," Renji asked again weakly?

Hikari shrugged and gave him a tiny smile, "It's a talent of mine."

"Some talent," Renji said looking depressingly up at the pouring rain.

Hikari reached up and touched his cheek with her small pale hand and turned to face him looking him in the eye, "I don't think that you're a waste of space Renji, I think that you're very honourable."

Renji gazed into her whirlpool eyes and vaguely wandered when they'd become so familiar but he was distracted by the way Hikari's eyes seemed to change colour depending on the way the light caught them.

"What're ya doin'," she slurred drowsily?

Hikari smiled sweetly up at him, "Don't worry about it."

Renji nodded sluggishly, his whole head felt like it was filled with some thing warm and fluffy and it made it hard to focus let alone think about any thing.

He didn't notice that Hikari had taken the lead as they approached the gate. They walked in blissful silence oblivious to the commotion behind them. The alarm was blearing in the distance but Renji hardly noticed it.

Hikari smiled at him, "Forget all of them," she breathed, "All the people who discard you all the time, all the people who treat you like trash. Forget them all."

Renji felt briefly confused, like he was suddenly missing some thing important but couldn't put his finger on it. But what did it matter his mind reasoned, when every thing was so calm and safe.

Hikari smirked to her self, men are so easy she thought smugly.

The reached the gate and finding it abandoned Hikari lead Renji out into the rukongei. She slipped into shunpo and vanished into the wild untamed jungle of the slums.

The rain was abating now but had left huge puddles on the uneven road. As they ventured furtherer and furtherer the small lanterns that illuminated the streets began to petter out. Dark shapes slumped in the mouths of ally ways and huddled for warmth in doorways.

Hikari lead him deeper and deeper into the maze of filth and crumbling huts. She was nearly there she suddenly realised. She hopped that Saru would make it in time.

She diverted from the muddy road and stopped next to a fast flowing river just outside the view of the huts.

She smile soothingly at Renji, "Time to sleep," she whispered.

Before he even had time to react the vice-captain of sixth division felt sleep overcome him and try as he might he could not hold it off. The last thing he remembered seeing was a pale pinched face and a pair of slate grey eyes like whirlpools.

Hikari smirked as his body dropped to the mud like a rock. She dragged him to the river's edge and toppled the unconscious body into the swollen depths.

"Sweet dreams," she muttered.

Now she'd gotten rid of her cover she'd have to move quickly before any one noticed her presence. She hurried along the bank towards the fringe of spindly trees in the distance. She ducked under what little shelter they provided and wrapped her arms around her self.

Glancing around she could see that Saru wasn't there yet but that was all right, they had ten minuets left.

She shivered in the frigged air and her soaked cloths stuck to her body uncomfortably. Hurry up you dumb monkey she grumbled.

Saru arrived with three minuets to spare. He was filthy covered in mud and blood. His hair was matted and he clutched his left arm which had crimson liquid spiralling down it. He looked terrible.

Hikari smoothed his sopping hair away from his face and smiled softly, "We did it. Now let's get the hell out of here."

Saru gave her a crooked grin, "I am so with you on that one."

Carefully she pulled a small molten silver orb from the folds of her kimono and held it in the palm of her hand.

It shimmered in the cool night air and Hikari took Saru's uninjured hand in her free one.

"Ready," she asked?

Saru flashed her a winning grin, "Let's get this show on the road."

The silver light engulfed them and they vanished from the seireitei's radar.

Saru's perusers arrived a mere second too late.

Soi-fon scowled, "Search the area he was injured that means he can't have gone far unless he had help."

"Captain," one of her men called saluting!

"What is it," Soi-fon snapped irritably?

"There's no one else here but we have found Vice-captain Aberi in the near by river," the man reported.

Soi-fon nodded, "Take him in for questioning," she ordered coldly, "Any one found guilty of aiding the intruder will be punished severely."

"Yes sir," her men echoed to the silent night.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_well here's the first chapter finally, I had a lot of trouble trying to upload it _:(

_I wander what's going to happen to Renji and who are the mysterious intruders in the soul society and what did they steal? You'll have to wait for the next chapter I'm afraid._ :)

_There will be a lot of characters in this story but I'm posting this under Ichigo and Rukia because they are the main pair that the story follows._ :P

_I would also appreciate feed back so I know how things are going, thanks._ :)

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Finding hope

Abarai Renji woke in a cold white room. He was only dressed in a plain white kimono and red cuffs adorned his wrists and throat. He looked around blearily and wandered were he was? He didn't recognise any thing about his strange position.

The door at the far end of the room slid open and a short woman strode flanked by two tall men dressed entirely in black. She eyed the red head wearily and strode over to where he was bound.

"Abarai Renji, vice-captain of sixth division of the thirteen court guards," she said coldly, "May I ask what you were doing in the 60th district of the rukongai?"

Renji blinked at her blankly, nothing she had just said meant any thing at all. He looked up the strange woman with confusion spreading across his face, "Ya are kiddin' right," he asked, "Me, a vice-captain? That's the biggest load o' crap I've heard in my entire life."

Soi-fon forced down the urge to gape, did he honestly not remember any thing, she thought worriedly? She looked the red head up and down and sighed heavily, she so did not have the time for this.

"Where were you last night," she barked?

Renji frowned, "Drinkin'," he replied.

"Don't mess with me Abarai, drinking where," she snapped irritably?

Renji shrugged, "Don't 'member I was pretty hammered."

"And after that," Soi-fon asked trying not to lose her temper?

"Was with a lady," the red head told her mildly.

Soi-fon nodded, now they were getting some where. The reports that she had received stated that there had been two intruders, one male and one female.

"What was she like, this woman," Soi-fon pressed?

Renji frowned, "Sweet," he said after awhile, "She talked t' me like she cared, like she understood me."

The captain of second division nodded, "And what did she look like?"

Renji screwed his face up in concentration, "Pretty, small with long dark hair," he mumbled.

"And what were you doing with this lady," Soi-fon asked hoping that her hunch wasn't right?

Renji looked oddly at her for a few seconds, "Wasn't doin' nothing," he said looking defiantly up at her.

Renji felt strange, like he was missing something important. The woman the previous night had seemed scared and had pleaded with him to help her out of the soul society but he didn't know how he'd done that.

Soi-fon sighed and turned to her two subordinates, "Get it out of him," she ordered coldly.

She returned an hour later hoping to find results.

Renji hurt, his body ached and his head throbbed like it was going to exploded. His vision was blurred and he felt like the whole room was spinning around him. His body felt like lead and he couldn't have moved even if he had wanted to.

He could faintly hear voices by the door and he vaguely wandered what they were talking about.

"He met a woman matching the other witnesses description and helped her to leave the soul society but he has no recollection of how he managed this," one of the men she had left with the red head reported.

Soi-fon nodded and sense of dread building up inside her. Whether he remembered who he was or not he had helped an intruder to escape capturer. The captain-general had given her very specific orders, any one related to the incident was to be executed with out trail.

She felt a cold shiver run up her spin. She was not usually an emotional woman but the very idea of executing a comrade even one who had forgotten who he was made her feel uneasy. She didn't like the idea one little bit but what could she do?

She suddenly smirked to her self as she realised the perfect plan, she set of down the corridor with a smile, she had work to do.

Kuchiki Rukia hummed as she made her way towards sixth division barracks. She was looking forward to seeing Renji and wandered if he would have time off.

The sky seemed to mirror he happy mood with a clear blue sky and a white yellow. She smiled at all the people that she passed and felt at peace with the world.

It had been a few years since the winter war and they had lost a lot of comrades but things were picking up now. Hisagi was now captain of ninth division and Kira was the current captain of third. Fifth had yet to get a captain as Hinamori didn't feel up to accepting captain status. Her captain was still in a comma so she was helping out his two lieutenants.

Ichigo and his friends had returned to the human world but she and Renji had still maintained contact.

She breezed into her brother's office with a polite knock and froze at the sombre expression on his face and Renji's empty desk.

"What happened?" Rukia asked dread flowing threw her.

Byakuya sighed heavily, "It's Abarai," he said slowly, "Some body broke into the captain-general's office last night and stole some thing of great value. Abarai apparently helped on of them escape."

Rukia clenched her hands into fists, "But he couldn't have..." she stammered, "He wouldn't," she looked up at her brother pleadingly.

Byakuya sighed again, "I know that he would not, you believe that he would not and so do many others in the seireitei but the captain-general has over ruled all of there protests."

Rukia blinked back tears, "He wants to kill him," she whispered.

Byakuya nodded, "I'm afraid so, Abarai Renji has been found guilty and will be put to death by order of the captain-general in twelve days."

A solitary tear trickled down Rukia's cheek, "He can't," she cried!

Byakuya got up from his desk and awkwardly put an arm around her, "I know that this is wrong," he told her gently, "Even in war time his offence would be given a trial, some thing bigger is going on behind the scenes."

Rukia looked up at her elder brother pleadingly, "We have to do something."

Byakuya nodded, "I have an idea."

Rukia eyed him hopefully.

"Kurosaki."

Rukia beamed, "Of course, he helped me when I was in trouble maybe he can help Renji."

Byakuya made his way back to his desk, "You had better get going if you want to leave before the captain-general bans any one from leaving the seireitei."

Rukia threw her arms around him, "Thank you."

Byakuya gave her a strained smile and patted her on the head.

Rukia pulled away and bowed respectfully before hurrying out of the office.

"Rukia," he called after her!

She glanced around and caught the flutter of inky purple wings and smiled slightly, a hell butterfly.

"Good luck," the stoic Kuchiki noble murmured to the now silent office.

He hoped that Rukia and Kurosaki would succeed, he'd invested to much into his vice-captain's survival to let him die now. He didn't know what was going on in the soul society but he was going to find out if it was the last thing he did.

The sun hanging low in the sky outside his window glowed a crimson red, like blood Byakuya thought gloomily.

Kurosaki Ichigo tilted his head up and let the warm sunlight bath his face. Every thing was so peaceful now that the winter war was over. Sure it had taken awhile to get things straitened out again but now five years later the world was at peace with its self again.

Ichigo lent against the wall of his father's clinic and basked in the sunshine. He was working there part time while studying to become a doctor. All his other friends were away studying to but he kept regular contact with Chad, Ishida and Inoue. His relationship with Rukia was also going well and he couldn't wait to see her again.

He smiled softly as he thought about her, even that made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

"Oniisan," one of his younger sister's called from the window, "Dad says that you can have the rest of the day off 'cause its quiet!"

Ichigo nodded pulling of his white coat, "Thanks Karin," he called back as she grabbed his coat from him.

His little sister just shook her head and grinned, "Go think some where else lover boy," she teased.

Ichigo glowered in mock anger and waved a hand wandering off down the street.

"Get the old man to give me a call if any thing happens," he called over his shoulder.

The wind had picked up a bit but that was okay, it wasn't that cold really. He kicked a pebble and wandered if he would manage to kill a few hollows before dinner. It was quiet though, unusually quiet.

He was sure that he could feel some ones eyes on the back of his head but when he glanced around there was no one there.

Then he felt it, the large spiritual pressure that could only be some one arriving from the soul society.

He sped towards the location hoping that it might be Rukia.

Rukia steped out into the human world and took a deep breath of the natural air. It felt so much better than the seireitei's for some reason.

"Oi, Rukia!" a loud male voice called up.

Rukia glanced down and smiled softly, trust Ichigo to sense that she was there. She lightly toughed down on the pavement and flung her arms around the orange head inhaling the familiar smell of musk and safety.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her too and smiled gently, "Hey."

Rukia place a light kiss on his lips and pulled away, "there's trouble up in the seireitei," she told him.

Ichigo groaned, "Ru there is always trouble in the seireitei."

Rukia began to relax a little in the safe calming embrace of her lover but she still felt anxious.

"Its Renji," she told Ichigo, "The seireitei was broken into and some thing important from the captain-general. He thinks that Renji helped one of them escape and wants to execute him without a tail," she babbled.

Ichigo gapped, "Are they crazy?" he asked attempting to comfort his distressed girlfriend.

Rukia blinked back tears, "I can't loose him Ichigo."

The orange haired man nodded, "I know."

"What should we do," Rukia asked hesitantly?

"Let's speak to Mr hat and clogs man," Ichigo said softly untangling him self from his lovers embrace and took her hand, "Come on."

They walked in silence each lost in their own thoughts. The sun dipped over the skyscrapers as they headed towards the shabby shop owned by the eccentric ex-captain of twelfth division.

The store its self was nestled in-between two larger buildings. Jinta was outside sweeping the yard and glanced up as they approached. He waved and returned to sweeping. He'd become much more quiet since Ururu had died.

"Boss is inside," he told them without looking up again.

Ichigo thanked the teen and lead Rukia into the shop.

It was slightly warm inside and the shop's owner could be found slumped at the Kitchen table gazing into a cold cup of coffee.

Ichigo waved a hand in front of the man's face, "Yo hat an' clogs man, you awake?"

Urahara Kisuke glanced up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes, "Oh my Kichiki-chan and Kurosali-kun, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "We need to talk to you."

Kisuke listened intently as he whipped out his fan and Tessai served them all a cup of tea and removed the congealing coffee.

"So that's the situation," Ichigo finished.

Kisuke regarded the orange haired shinigami, "I see," he said at length.

"What do we do," Rukia asked desperately?

Kisuke arched an eyebrow under the brim of his stripy hat, "I thought that one was obvious. Clear his name before your twelve days are up."

Ichigo scowled, "I know that, but where do we start?"

Kisuke rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "At the beginning. You wont be allowed to see Abari so I suggest staying clear of the Goti 13 altogether. Start searching in the place that Abari was found in that may yield some clues."

Ichigo nodded standing up, "Can you get us there without them knowing?"

Kisuke faked and innocent expression, "Who me? I'd never know any thing like that." he grinned, "Just kidding, come on I'll take you."

Ichigo nodded, "Will you drop a message to my family?"

Kisuke nodded solemnly, "I'll have Jinta take care of it."

Ichigo pressed his substitute shinigami badge to his chest and stepped out of his body, "Keep and eye on that will ya and no funny business."

Kisuke raised both hands in defeat.

Ichigo held his hand out to Rukia, "Let's go."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Wow, dramatic ending (That's Ichigo for you, he always makes things dramatic (rolls eyes)._

_Oh and sorry for spelling Renji's last name wrong in the first chap. I spelt it Aberei instead of Abarai (I fell so stupid)._

_And shock horror, Byakuya being nice, I think I might faint _:P

_Sorry this took awhile but it's here now_ :)

_Feedback is always appreciated_ :)

thanks for reading silvermonkey


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Enemy's and old friends

It was a dull grey morning in the 60th district of the the rukongai. The weathered shopkeepers opened their shabby shops and small children scampered around their feet in hope of scraps. Most of them were ignored but a lucky few received a few tit bits.

Ichigo and Rukia wandered along the muddy streets keeping their eyes open to any thing that might help them. They had deliberately not dressed in their shinigami uniforms so that they would not attract attention but Ichigo's huge sword drew a few stares.

They reached the river that still spilled river its banks. It was impossible to determine were Renji had been tipped in.

Ichigo frowned, "Try following his reiatsu."

Rukia nodded and reached wrapping imagery fingers around the red silk of Renji's spirit thread. She stood slowly and followed it as it wound its way towards the river's edge.

"Here," she breathed.

Ichigo frowned, there was some thing watching them again.

"You should not be here," a silky smooth voice whispered.

Ichigo spun around pulling Zangetsu free of its bindings and Rukia's had shot to the hilt of her zanpakuto.

The young teen tilted his head to the side and looked them up and down with golden eyes that shifted like the sands of a desert.

"And why's that," Ichigo demanded?

"Should not be poking around in other peoples business," the teen replied calmly.

"You lot made it our business when you involved Renji," Rukia shouted!

The teens head moved from side to side like a drowsy snakes, "You are awfully noisy."

"What did you steel that was so important that the captain-general decides to execute a mere lieutenant," Rukia asked harshly?

The teen shrugged, "Who knows but it is not the first time that your precious captain-general has tried to kill your friend, why don't you think about that."

Rukia gapped, it wasn't possible. Renji had never done any thing to warrant execution apart from attacking his captain but he wasn't even charged then.

The teen chuckled darkly, "You honestly have no idea do you?"

"Idea about what," Ichigo asked courteously?

The teen shrugged, "That if for you to figure out." he smiled revealing a row of sharp pointed gleaming teeth before drifting away into the spindly ghost like trees.

"Well that was random," Ichigo stated.

Rukia shook her head, "No, Renji's reiatsu is gone."

"The sneak was erasing it while he was taunting us," Ichigo growled in sudden realisation.

Rukia nodded, "Some thing like that."

"What do we do know," the orange head grumbled?

"That's easy," Rukia replied, "Even people in the rukongai know things that they shouldn't."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow incredulously and Rukia punched his shoulder in mock anger.

"Of course they do we just have to find them."

"An' how do we do that," Ichigo asked, "I doubt that they have a calling card."

Rukia smiled mischievously at him, "I know exactly where to go."

Abari Renji gazed numbly at the ceiling of his little white cell. His memories were all jumbled, he didn't know what was real any more. One thing stuck out though stronger than any thing else, Hikari. She understood him, she cared and she would come for him.

Faces swirled across his vision, faces that he didn't even recognise. A young woman hugged him to her self and then pushed him out of a large building. She was telling him to be brave and to remember never to tell any one about some thing he couldn't quite make out. Then an image of a shard of gold with intricate markings.

The he was back in the cell again, back with the agonising pain that had accompanied the interrogation that the two men in black had given him. Hikari was important for some unexplainable reason and she would come for him, she would.

He didn't think to question why, he didn't even think about the fact that he'd only met her the other day.

Soi-fon watched him sadly, it would be a serious loss since he was good at his job and a lot of people looked up to him and cared deeply for him but her plan was in place so all she had to do was leave a trail of bread crumbs.

She was having Mayuri catalogue every thing that the red head was thinking with one of his strange new inventions. Hopefully he would have some answers soon.

Ichigo stared up at the large garishly painted building in front of him.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said slowly.

Rukia shook her head and grinned, "Come on it's not that bad."

Ichigo looked at her incredulously but allowed her to drag him inside.

The building smelt strongly of heavily scented smoke. It was stuffy and dark and Ichigo could hardly see the the pale ghostly outlines that might have been people.

"Who are we looking for?" Ichigo asked peering threw the gloom.

"Madam Salamander," Rukia responded waving her way threw the crowed with ease.

"It's still morning," Ichigo said amazedly, "Why are people here so early?"

Rukia shrugged, "They probably never left last night."

Madam Salamander was a round lady with a white painted face and red lips. She wore a bright cheep red kimono with golden dragons entwined on it.

She beamed as Rukia approached, "Rukia-cha," she cooed, "I was just wanderin' when I'd see you again. Where's your strapping young man? Always good for business he was?"

Ichigo tried hard not to gape at the old lady's words.

Rukia shrugged, "Ren's around but I need to call in that favour."

The old lady smiled knowingly, "Got him self inta a bit o' bother has he? Well ask away, what'da want ta know?"

"Two nights ago there was a strange lady in this district, what do you know about that?"

The old lady smiled slyly, "Off with your man was she?"

Rukia shook her head, "Ichigo's my boyfriend, Ren's like my brother."

Madam Salamander nodded and gave Ichigo a wink, "There was a young lady, she met up with a man in the forest near the river."

Rukia nodded, "Where did they go?"

Madam Salamander shrugged, "Vanished, in a glow of silvery light. I'd ask Ryuu and Hitomi if ya want t' know more about that."

Rukia smiled slightly, "That was always their forte wasn't it."

Madam salamander chuckled and three of her large chins wobble.

"Well if ya want ta find then you know what ta do, just follow the cat."

Rukia smiled again, "I know, thank you Madam Salamander."

The old lady waved it off, "Just you get Renji sorted out my girls are missing him some thing terrible."

Rukia laughed and shook her head, "I'll tell him when I next see him," she promised.

"Follow the cat," Ichigo asked as they headed for the back door, "Is it some thing like Yoruichi?"

Rukia shrugged, "no idea, it just always knows where to go."

Dumbfounded, Ichigo just followed her and wandered just how much he really knew about his girlfriend.

The shaggy grey cat was sitting on the step as the left the building as if it was waiting for them. It got up and stretched when it saw them and hopped of its perch.

Ichigo felt slightly sill for following a cat.

The cat regarded him with a look the clearly said, I know way more than you will ever comprehend so just shut up and follow me.

It wound its way threw the maze of streets and mouldering huts. The cat trotted along the muddy road as if it didn't have a care in the world let alone leading the two shinigami to were ever it was taking them.

Small children stopped to pet the animal along the way and scratch it behind its ragged ears. The cat purred and rubbed its self against their legs.

Rukia giggled at their antics and took Ichigo's hand, "I know that a lot of things don't make sense right now but you'll just have to trust me," she said upon noticing his confused expression.

Ichigo nodded, "I trust you."

Rukia gave his hand a gently Squeeze, "Ryuu and Hitomi are good at this sort of thing and there good friends of Renji's they'll help."

Ichigo nodded uncertainly, "You and Renji lead completely different lives down here didn't you?"

Rukia looked embarrassed, "I guess we did. Renji knew a lot of girls at the China Bird and he save Ryuu and Hitomi from hollows."

"Right," Ichigo said but he still really didn't understand.

The cat had stopped in front of a run down hut in the heart of the maze. It was made of wood and had a number of brightly coloured fabrics stringed about it fluttering like flags in the tame breeze.

Rukia smiled softly, "It hasn't changed a bit," she murmured.

"So the people who are going t' help us live here," Ichigo asked?

Rukia nodded, "Yep, welcome to the centre of the world."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow quizzically, "Why's it called that?"

"'Cause its set on a dimensional rift," Rukia explained, "They can go any where and they don't need a hell butterfly to do it."

Ichigo eyed the small hut, it didn't look like it was set on a dimensional rift but if Rukia said it was he was just going to have to trust her.

Rukia lifted the orange and gold fabric that was draped over the door way and stepped inside and ushering Ichigo in.

The hut smelt of smoke and small lights glimmered along the walls. The cat stalked passed them and settled down on a ragged cushion and began to wash its self.

Rukia glanced around, Hello any one here?"

A Small red crimson haired girl stuck her head out from the entrance of the other room. She wore a green kimono with a blue and white checked obi. Her eyes however were her most unusual feature, they were white and glassy and didn't focus on any thing.

"Hello Rukia-chan, its been awhile. Who 's your friend?"

Rukia smiled uneasily, "Hello Hitomi-chan."

Hitomi smiled, "You're here to speak t' Ryuu aren't you."

Rukia nodded, "Yes we need his help with some thing."

Hitomi smiled again, "Big brother has got him self into trouble again hasn't he."

"Yes," Rukia replied, "He has."

Hitomi took Rukia's hand in her small one, "This way then."

She lead Rukia and Ichigo threw the flap of purple spangled material into a meadow filled with flowers and brightly coloured butterfly's.

Ichigo glanced back and was even more surprised to find that the hut had vanished along with the rukongai. The grey cat sauntered passed them and ambled off after the butterfly's.

"How'd she do that," he whispered to Rukia gazing around in awe?

Rukia shrugged, "No idea."

The cat had leaped into a tall young man's arms as he approached them. He smiled softly and scratched the cat behind one of its ragged ears.

"Hello Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san," he said softly.

Ichigo gapped, how had the guy known his name? Rukia hadn't even introduced him.

Rukia scowled, "We need you help."

The young man nodded, "I know."

_**Author's Note**_

_Ooo creepy, how does this stranger know Ichigo's name, you'll just have to wait and see I'm afraid._ :P

_So Ichigo and Rukia are getting some where with there search, but I can't make too easy for them can I, hehe._

_Feedback is always appreciated. _:)

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Curiouser and curiouser

The sun shone down on the rippling grass and the butterfly's fluttered lazily threw the clear blue sky. The young man with the cat smiled and sat down gesturing for Ichigo and Rukia to follow suit. Hitomi giggled at there worried faces and threw her self down on her stomach on her companions other side.

"My name is Ryuu by the way Kurosaki," the young man told the confused orange head.

Ichigo nodded nervously.

Ryuu put the cat down and turned to face them, "So you want to know what I know about the trouble that big brother has gotten him self into."

Rukia nodded, "I thought we already established that," she grumbled.

"They used some kind of transportation orb to leave the seieitei," Ryuu informed them.

"So it works a bit like a Senkaimon," Rukia asked?

Ryuu nodded, "Some thing like that."

"What about the woman," Ichigo demanded, "What did she do to Renji?"

"Besides framing him you mean," Hitomi chimed in?

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yes besides that."

"Its a talent she has," Ryuu explained, "Whether it is a zanpakuto technique or not I don't know but it basically alters the minds perceptions."

Rukia glanced confusedly at Ichigo, "And that means," she asked?

"She's altered his perceptions on his memories so that he does not think any thing that she doesn't want him to," Ryuu told them.

"An' we don't know how t' fix it," Hitomi complained.

"But what did they steal that is so important," Rukia asked?

"The key," Hitomi said smugly.

"Key," Ichigo asked, "What is so important about one little key?"

Ryuu smiled slightly and Hitomi erupted in hysterical giggles.

"What's so important about," she chocked out, "What's so important about it he wanders."

"The key that is so important is the Spirit Key," Ryuu told them still looking mildly amused.

"You know the one you shinigami had the huge war over about five years ago," Hitomi giggled wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

Rukia gapped, "You've got to be kidding me! The captain-general had it all this time?"

Ryuu shook his head, "Only part of it. It was split into four pieces over five hundred years ago by the key's guardians. You're captain-general only had one part of it."

Rukia was in shock, the answer to the winter war, all the death and misery that it had brought had been in the captain-general's possession all this time.

Ichigo took her hand and laced their fingers together, "We can deal with that particular problem when we've rescued Renji."

Rukia nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you know any thing else," Ichigo asked?

"For that you'd have to capture on of them," Ryuu replied, "But none of this will help Renji. You're captain-general is determined to put big brother to death."

"But why," Rukia asked tears appearing in her eyes, "Its obvious that he's being framed and manipulated. How can he still what to kill him?"

Ryuu shrugged, "Maybe he suspects that Renji has some thing to do with the key."

"That's ridiculous," Rukia scoffed, "How would Renji have come into contact with some thing as powerful and well guarded as the spirit key?"

"I don't know but there has to be a logical reason," Ryuu responded.

Hitomi nodded, "Some one some where in your Goti 13 must know some thing."

"What about Kyoraku taicho," Ichigo asked Rukia, "He's one of the oldest shinigami in seireitei, maybe he knows some thing."

Rukia nodded, "Maybe but Urahara-san said that we should stay clear of the Goti 13 while we were here."

Ichigo scowled, "So how do we talk to him?"

"Don't you shinigami know any thing," Hitomi asked incredulously, "If you want a shinigami to come here you set up a trap for them."

Rukia blinked, "Do you know how dangerous that is," the short shinigami scolded, "You don't know if you would get the one you were after."

Hitomi shrugged, "Then ask them to bring the one we want."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow at the blind girl, "You sound pretty certain about that."

Hitomi smiled innocently up at him and said nothing.

Ichigo stood up, "So we need to find the people who started this mess and we stop them."

Ryuu nodded, "I think I may have an idea about where they might have gone."

He stood up too and smoothed down his white kimono. The cat leaped onto his shoulders and wound its self about them like a huge fluffy scarf.

"I'll go get the book," Hitmoi called jumping to her feet and pattering away across the meadow and ducked under a patch of blue sky and disappeared.

"How do you do that," Ichigo asked?

Ryuu shrugged, "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret any more would it Kurosaki-san."

The air was dank and cold and the sun was sinking in a ball of fire on the horizon of the underground. The underground was a dangai attached underneath the soul society. Hollows and other lost spirits roamed wild across its craggy plains.

Once the dangai had been full of colour and laughter but now it was desolate and abandoned. Its residents had moved on and found some where better.

On the south side a tall slanted building rose out of the ground like a thorn. It was crooked and crumbling but obviously lived in.

A warm fire crackle merrily in the round room at the centre of the building. Dark silhouettes lounged around it laughing and helping them selves to food and sake.

Hikari smiled smugly to her self, every thing was going as planned.

Saru put an arm around her and grinned, "much more of that and your ego's gonna exploded," he teased.

Hikari mock punched him, she was so glad that he had made it out of the seireitei alive.

"Hebi was cleaning up today when he bumped into two people nosing around by the river," Saru told her.

Hikari giggled, "Did he give them a fright?"

Saru chuckled, "Some thin' like that."

"They were not as fun as I would have liked," Hebi complained with a pout.

"Aw poor baby," Hikari teased.

Hebi scowled at her and turned away to talk to a tall man with short silver hair instead.

Hikair shrugged and snuggled against Saru, "The next phase starts soon," she said with a small smile.

Saru nodded, "Yes and then this party really kicks off."

Hikari giggled, "This is going to be so much fun."

Fourth division was quiet now that the hustle and bustle of the day was over. Kyoraku Shunsui wandered down the warm coloured corridor with a jug of sake swinging from his hand. He was lost in thought about a time before the winter war even before Kurosaki had turned up to rescue Rukia. He thought of a time before his best friend lay in a coma in fourth division barracks and was up and about.

He closed his eyes and allowed him self to sink into painless memories of nights under the stars and picnics under the warm sun shine.

He slid the door open and meandered into the silent sickroom. Shunsui removed his hat and sunk down onto the rickety chair at his friend's bedside.

"You'd never believe the problems we're having at the moment Juu," he told the sleeping figure.

"Or maybe you would," he mused.

"The spirit key's been stolen again but it wasn't me this time," he said with a roguish grin.

He took a large gulp from the sake jug and reached over to smooth his friend's white hair away from his ashen face. You'd know what to do Juu, he thought to him self. You always knew what to do.

He set his hat on the bedside table and glanced at the picture on it, "Where we really that young once," he asked out loud?

Unsurprisingly nothing but the steady beep beep of the machines that Jushiro was attached to.

Shunsui shook his head and downed another gulp of sake, "I bet it was them," he grumbled, "Kagetora would never be able to resist causing this much devastation."

He sighed heavily, "Why are we the only ones left Juu," he asked morosely?

"Almost every one we cared about is long gone and buried. How did we manage to live this long?"

He downed some more sake and gazed up at the grey ceiling. Its going to happen again, he thought glumly and this time I'm to old to do any thing about it.

He glanced at Jushiro, "I wish I knew what to do Juu," he murmured, "I wish you were awake to push me in the right direction."

Shunsui tore his gaze away from his comatose friend and emptied the sake jug.

"Kyoraku taicho," a pleasant voice asked from the door way?

Shunsui looked over and smiled softly, "Hey Unohana taicho."

The older captain stepped softly into the room, "I thought that I might find you here Shunsui-kun."

Shunsui nodded, "Then you'd be right," he replied.

Unohana sat on the edge of Jushiro's bed and absent-mindedly smoothed out the creases in the pristine white sheets.

"I know that you believe that you have no one to turn to but I want you to know that both Yamamoto-samma and my self are here for you."

Shunsui nodded blearily, the alcohol was finally kicking in.

Unohana stood up and made to leave, at the door she turned around, "You can not protect Ayako's child for ever, Shunsui," she told him sadly.

Shunsui's unfocused eyes narrowed, "Never mention that name in my presence," he hissed.

Unohana bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry to have upset you, good night."

She left in a swirl of fabric leaving the captain of eighth division to his thoughts.

Shunsui slumped in his chair and put his head in his hands. She was right in away but he still wanted to protect the young man as much as he could. He owed Ayako that much. He hadn't agreed with her marriage or her leaving the safety of the Kyoraku estate but now that she was gone he owed it to her to keep an eye on her baby.

He shook his head and forced back the tears that threatened to fall. Still grumbling he reached for the spare sake jug that he kept in the draw of the bedside table. He was no where near as drunk as he would like to be, he decided.

Outside the small window soft grey clouds swept across the sky blocking the twinkling stars from view and shrouding the silvery moon in a pale mist.

The only sound now was the mechanical beep beep of the life support and Shunsui's drunken snores as he fell into a drunken stupor.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_And things get even more mysterious, hehe._ :P

_I wander what Hikari and her companions are planing._ :P

_Feedback is always appreciated. _:)

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rescue?

"This is bullshit," Madarame Ikkaku announced slamming his hand down on the greasy table.

The group of friends were hanging out in there favourite bar just outside the walls of the seireitei. Smoke filled the room and women in cheep kimono meander around the room looking for a rich looking man to accost.

Yumichika out a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We know Ikkaku but there isn't any thing we can do about it."

Ikkaku shrugged it off crossly, "We should just bust him outta there and leg it," he growled.

"That's treasonous talk," Kira Izuru squeaked.

"And," Ikkaku barked, "Renji woulda done the same for any of you," he said looking each of his companions in the eye.

Izuru looked sheepish, "I know that but I don't like the idea of turning against the captain-general him self. He's so strong."

Ikkaku scoffed, "He's just an old man."

"A very strong old mad," Matsumoto Rangiku pointed out.

"But we have to do some thing," Hinamori Momo said looking distressed.

Rangiku put an arm around the upset young woman, "We will," she assured her, "We just don't know what we're going to do."

"Have t' say I'm with Madarame this time," the scared and tattooed captain of ninth division said.

"We all care about Renji, its just that braking him out is going to bring him even more problems," Izuru argued.

"But we can't leave him either," Yumichika protested haughtily.

Rangiku sighed heavily and ordered her self another drink, if the boys were going to degenerate to bickering she wanted to be drunk before it happened.

Momo looked anxiously over at her, "But Renji will be all right, wont he?"

Rangiku, "I don't know it depends on how well the boys over at second division treat him."

"But he didn't do any thing," Momo protested wringing her small hands in her lap.

Rangiku chucked back her glass, "I know. Look I'll see if I can get my captain to let us visit him. How's that?"

Momo nodded, "Shiro-chan would help," she agreed.

"Better not let him catch you saying that in public," Rangiku teased with a wink.

Momo turned pink and ducked her head.

On the other side of the table the boys had launched them selves into an all out brawl.

Rangiku arched an eyebrow at the growing dust cloud.

"Come on," she said getting to her feet and grabbing her friends hand, "Let's get out of here yeah."

Momo nodded hurrying after her.

They left the noisy bar behind and wandered along the quiet streets. Rangiku gazed up at the glittering sky and smiled slightly.

Momo nudged her, "You were thinking about Renji weren't you?"

Rangiku looked over and didn't even blush, "Might have been."

"I wish there was some thing we could do," Momo told her.

Rangiku nodded. She didn't remember the specific point in time when she'd fallen in love with Abari Renji but she knew that she had. She loved his determination, his strength, his passion. Rangiku had never told him though, she didn't even know if he liked her and now all her hopes had gone up in smoke.

"Let's go home," Momo said breaking her chain of thought.

Rangiku nodded, "Liking that idea," she agreed.

The two vice-captains headed back towards the seireitei as the cloud started to roll in.

"I'll speak to Hitsugaya taicho tomorrow," Rangiku assured her friend.

Momo nodded, "Thank you," she murmured.

They walked in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

Abari Renji woke with groan. His head ached and when he reached a shaking hand up to touch it his fingers came away stained red. His crimson hair was sticky, matted with blood. The red also stained his white kimono.

He shakily manoeuvred his aching body into a sitting position. He lent back against the white wall and stared up and the white ceiling. He didn't even glance over when a clatter on the far side of the cell heralded breakfast.

He wandered if his interrogator's would turn up soon. They normally didn't give him much time to get settled.

He looked over as the door swung open and grimaced as his two tormentors strode in.

"Up," the first one barked!

"We've been ordered to move you to the tower of the condemned," the other said snickering nastily.

Renji regarded them tiredly and didn't bother to move.

The first guard strode over and yanked him forcibly to his feet by his injured arm. The bones screamed in protest of such violent treatment and Renji gritted his teeth in an attempt to stifle a yell of pain.

He was escorted out of his cell and along the darkly lit corridor.

"Before we move ya, there's some who want t' see ya," the second guard sneered.

He was lead into a small room and fastened to the chair in the middle of the room.

"You can go in now miss," the first guard said respectfully.

"Thank you," a soft female voice replied, "It's all right, you don't have to come in with me," she told them.

A young woman glided into the room. She had inky black hair that was piled up in at traditional style and wore a burgundy kimono with golden cherry blossoms woven into the silk.

The woman smiled and knelt in front of the beaten red head. "It's me Hikari," she whispered.

Renji's eyes opened In amazement, "You can," he breathed.

Hikari nodded reaching up to stroke his pale cheek, "Yes I'm here now."

Renji felt him self sink into the nothingness of her whirlpool like eyes.

Hikari smiled softly, "I don't know how any one would want to get rid of you," she murmured.

The door banged open making Renji start but Hikari didn't look to bothered. The bodies of the two guards dropped to the floor and a young man stepped over them into the room.

He had wild dark green eyes and a mop of light brown hair. The man grinned at Hikari, "That was easy, these guys are a complete push over."

Hikari tutted, "This is no time for games Saru," she scolded.

Saru shrugged and turned to Renji, "C'mon kid let's get you outta here."

He cut the red head's bonds with a small knife and lifted him with ease. Hikari smiled and smoothed the matted strands away from Renji's bruised face, "Don't worry every things going to be fine," she soothed.

She gave Saru a nodded and they slipped out of the room. Hikari pushed the bodies into the room and shut the door behind her.

Together she and Saru sneaked along the corridor. Some of their friend should be providing a diversion for them any minuet now.

Sure enough the loud commotion outside suggested that the fighting had already started. No one even gave them a second glance as they slipped threw the half empty streets towards the gate. They were nearly there when Hikari noticed a captain level reiatsu waiting for them in front of the gate.

She swore but it was too late to go another way.

"Now, now that's no way for a beautiful lady such as your self should behave," a nonchalant voice scolded.

"You," she hissed, "I thought you would be long dead traitor."

The man with the large hat mock pouted, "Now I'm hurt. It's not like I betrayed you or any thing."

"You murdered my family," Hikari snarled.

The man winced, "Ouch, that's harsh. I was only following orders."

"Orders," Hikari scoffed, "And what made you not kill me?"

The man frowned, "I believe you owe that particular debt to Jushiro."

Hikari looked at him incredulously, "The sick man. I owe my life to a corpse?"

The man with the hat narrowed his eyes dangerously at her, "I'd be careful about what you say about Jushiro if I were you. And he is not dead."

"What," Hikari exclaimed?

"How can you both still be alive? Why do you get to live when you condemned my family," she shrieked?

The man shrugged, "I ask my self that question every day."

"Hikari," Saru called, "We don't have time for this!"

Hikari rounded on him, "You shut up! You don't know any thing!"

Renji groaned in Saru's arms at the volume of her yelling. It drove straight threw his head like a sword.

The man with the large hat glanced over at him, "Ah, I wandered when you would come for him. I would advise letting him go."

Hikari sneered, "Like we would. He has some thing we want."

The man arched an eyebrow, "Does he now?"

Saru glowered, "Hikari, the mission."

The young woman scowled, "We are not finished Kyoraku Shunsui, no where near."

Shunsui shrugged, "That's not my problem," he told her calmly, "And I'm not letting you leave with vice-captain Abarai."

Hikari smiled cruelly, "Then it looks like you have a difficult choice on your hands Shu-chan."

Shunsui winced at the use of the old nickname, "And what choice would that be Kari-hime?"

Hikari glared at him, "Him," she said gesturing at Renji, "Or the sick old man back in that fancy hospital of yours."

Shunsui swore violently.

"You have five minuets before a friend of mine pulls the plug on your old friend," she told him coldly, "Choose."

Shunsui swore again by the sound of it he didn't have time to save both of them. It took at least five minuets to get to fourth division from here. They didn't want Renji dead yet and that was a small comfort.

He sighed heavily, "You never used to be this cruel Kari-hime," he reflected mournfully.

Hikari shrugged, "We all change Shu-chan. You'd better get going."

Shunsui sighed again and darted away and hoped that he would be forgiven for abandoning a comrade in favour of saving another.

He reached the fourth division barracks just in time to stop the beefy man from pulling out the life support. His rage took over like wild fire and before he knew it the man was dead at his feet. He rushed to Jushiro's side and checked him over to assure him self that his friend was all right.

He smoothed some stray strands of white hair out of Jushiro's face, "I'm so sorry for getting you into trouble, again," he murmured, "I'm sorry."

He half expected his old friend to wake up any minuet now and tell him that it wasn't his fault but it never happened.

He pulled him self away and surveyed the damage he had inflicted on the man who had been trying to kill his closest friend. He was nearly sick, he had to get rid of the body.

It was Unohana who helped him eventually by carting the body of to the morgue. She put a comforting hand on Shunsui's shoulder, "We all do things that we are not proud of the help the ones that mean the most to us," she told him.

Shunsui nodded mutely, "I just want him to wake up."

Unohana nodded, "I know, so do all of us."

Shunsui pulled away from her, "What do you know," he demanded? "Do you know who many friends, relatives I have had to bury in my life time," he snapped?

Unohana sighed, "Too many Shunsui. You need to get a grip Jushiro is not going to die."

Shunsui looked at her brokenly, "How do you know," he asked in a small voice?

Unohana shook her head and drew him into an embrace, "Because he's a fighter. He wouldn't have lived so long if he hadn't been."

"I failed her," Shunsui admitted, "I chose Jushiro over her son."

"We must all make hard decisions Shunsui and he will not be killed they need him but Jushiro would have been. In the end I think she would forgive you."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Wow not a lot of Ichigo and Rukia in this chapter, oh well they get enough screen time as it is._ :)

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Family

Renji awoke to find him self in a dark room. The bunk he had been placed on was rock hard and made his already sore back ache. Gingerly he leaved him self into a sitting position. His injured arm had been braced and bandaged and the reiatsu restraining cuffs and collar had been removed.

His tattered and blood stained kimono had been replaced with a soft grey woollen one with a red obi. It felt nice to be clean again he thought to him self.

The door swung open and a tall man strode in. he had a thin face with dark calculating eyes and black hair pulled back into a sleek tail.

The strange man smiled warmly at Renji, "Its nice to see that you're finally awake."

Renji shifted awkwardly at loss as to what to do.

The man chuckled, "You don't have to worry, we're here to help you," he explained, "Hikari works for me."

Renji nodded looking relieved, "C...can I see her," he asked shyly?

"Certainly," the stranger told him. "My Name is Usagi Kagetora by the way," he introduced.

Renji nodded slowly, "Abari Renji."

"Shall we go and meet the others?" Kagetora asked gently as if speaking to a small child.

Renji nodded again suddenly feeling very sluggish. His memories didn't make sense and seemed to be fighting it out for dominance of his mind.

Kagetora steered him out of the room and into a wide corridor. They walked in silence and Renji took in every thing that he saw. The stone walls, the thin windows and the dull grey sky outside.

They entered a large round room with a fire in the centre. People of all shapes and sizes lounged about the room chatting and eating. Some of them looked up as they entered and inclined their heads respectfully to Kagetora as he passed them.

Renji watched them with awe but his gaze was all ready flicking around the room looking for Hikari.

He eventually spotted her, she was sitting by the fire with Saru's arm around her shoulder. He felt suddenly lighter and safer.

Kagetora chuckled amusedly, "She has that effect doesn't she?"

Renji ducked his head suddenly feeling shy. He winced in pain when a white hot lance shot threw his head. It was like a voice yelling at a very loud pitch and he thought that his head would split.

"_Renji, Renji shut up and listen we don't have much time," a gruff voice growled._

The red haired man looked about wildly trying to find the owner of the voice.

"_Stop that you imbecile," another voice hissed._

"_You need to snap out of it Red," the gruff voice told him urgently, "Remeber who you are."_

"_Yeah," the other voice grumbled, "This new you is so pathetic I might actually kill my self if I have to have you for my master."_

Renji gapped, the voices were coming from his head. He cried out in pain and clutched at his hair as the pain doubled.

"_Remember us Renji, we're part of you. You have to remember."_

The pain grew and Renji whimpered curling up into a protective ball, It hurt so much. A cool hand rested its self on his forehead.

"Its all right Renji, every thing is going t' be okay," a soft voice cooed.

Renji moaned in pain and clutched his head. Slowly the pain was starting to abate and his head didn't feel like it was going to exploded. He slowly opened his eyes to find Hikari hovering by his side.

"Are you all right now," she asked gently?

Renji struggled to find his voice, "Y...yeah I'm okay."

Hikari smiled, "I'm glad you had us worried."

Renji hung his head, "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Kagetora put a fatherly had on his shoulder, "we're just glad that you are all right now."

Saru grinned, "Yeah, you gave us quite a scare kid."

"Not a kid," Renjii grumbled.

Saru chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Ya are t' us kid, we're a lot older than you."

"Actually we sort of need your help with some thing," Hikari told him.

Renji nodded, "What is it? You've all helped me so much if I can help in any way I want to."

"The spirit key," Kagetora said, "What do you know about it?"

Renji frowned, he was about to say nothing when a flood of images filled his head.

_A young woman smiling she had a small red headed child balanced in her hip. Some thing golden glinted in the sun light and the child giggled and reached for it._

_The same woman but older knelt in front of a frightened five year old. She was telling him to be strong and to guard some thing with his life. She pressed some thing golden into his hands and pushed him towards the front door. She told him that she loved him and he was to keep strong._

With sudden realisation Renji realised that the small child was him and the young woman must have been his mother.

"Well," Kagetora prompted?

Renji took a deep breath, "I have part of it don't I," he murmured?

Kagetora nodded, "We suspected that you might."

"What do you want with it," Renji asked?

Hikari smiled at him, "To save the world of course."

To Renji's befuddled mind this made perfect sense, "Okay," he told them, "I'll help."

Kagetora smiled warmly, "We are very grateful Renji."

Ryuu and Hitomi lead Ichigo and Rukia threw a desolate landscape. Few trees grew here and most of the rivers had run dry. This was what Hitmoi and Ryuu called the Underground.

Ichigo hoped that they would find answers here, their time was fast running out.

Rukia squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. Ichigo returned it and laced their fingers together out of habit.

"Are we nearly there, where ever there is," Rukia called?

Hitomi giggled, "You shinigami are so impatient. We'll get there when we get there."

Rukia fumed but said nothing.

Ryuu pointed, "Look we are nearly there."

A large white building loomed up on the horizon. Around it lay the dried remains of what might have once been a mote.

"Cheery place," Ichigo commented.

Rukia froze and let go of his hand, "What's that reiatsu," she gasped?

The reiatsu was wild and untamed roaring around the building growing bigger and bigger.

Ryuu scowled, "Its already started."

"What has," Rukia asked?

Ryuu tore his gaze from the building, "If you want to save Renji we must go now."

"You mean some thing bad's happening to him," Rukia questioned?

Ryuu nodded, "Some thing like that."

Ichigo swore and pulled Zangetsu free and headed towards the shaking building.

Hikari smiled sweetly at Renji and smoothed his hair away from his face in a motherly fashion.

"All you have to do is close your eyes and count to ten and it'll all be over," she told him.

Renji nodded nervously but as he closed his eyes he could hear the voices in his head shouting at him.

"_STOP!"_

"_WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

"_RENJI!"_

"_LISTEN TO ME!"_

He clamped his hands over his ears and screwed his eyes shut. White hot pain filled his body and he collapsed screaming. It felt like some one was pulling his insides out. He could faintly hear voices chanting some thing like a kido incantation.

The voices rose and fell in unison and Renji briefly wandered if he had made the right decision. The pain returned ten fold and slowly he forced him self to count to ten.

Ichigo took the large crumbling stairs two at a time. The reiatsu grew more concentrated as her approached the centre of the building. He flung open the door and gapped.

A golden light illuminated the room and radiated from the prone figure curled on the floor. The rooms other occupants stood in a loose circle around the fallen figure chanting. A golden fragment was starting to form above the curled body. And with a jolt Ichigo realised that it was Renji.

He let out a low growl and lunged forward. The large reiatsu in the room had completely masked his presence so none of the occupants had even noticed him until he barged threw their circle.

Ichigo skidded to his knees by his friends side and checked the limp body for a pulse. One beat.........two beat. It was there faintly like a ragged flag fluttering in the breeze. Ichigo cradled his freind's head in his free hand and glowered darkly around the now silent room.

"What the hell is going on here," he demanded?

Hikari tossed her hair and a look of irritation crossed her pretty face, "What's it to you," she sneered? "Renji agreed to help us."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "And did you tell him what that would involve? Would he even understand if you had?"

Hikari placed her hands on her slim hips and glared at him, "Who are you to make the decision?"

"Unlike you, we're his friends," Rukia said crossly from the door way.

Hikari recoiled like she'd been slapped, "What would you know," she hissed

"I grew up with him, so a damn sight more than you," Rukia snapped back.

"We're related by blood," Hikari snarled.

"And," Rukia retorted, "In the rukongai blood relations don't matter, family is what you make it."

In Ichigo's arms Renji groaned forcing his eyes open. He took in Hikari's furious look, the small woman in the door ways concerned one and the protective determination glimmering in the eyes of the man propping him up.

He thought that he vaguely recognised the two strangers. The woman made him think of running threw filthy streets laughing and shouting, of orange red sun sets over a fast flowing river and of family. The man made him think of strength, determination and the resolve to do what is right.

He closed his eyes and let the images whisk him away. He was lost in them but he could faintly hear a gruff voice calling his name. An image flickered on the edge of his vision. An baboon with a snake for a tail.

"Zabimaru," he whispered. The name came to him with him even having to think about it.

He was sure the baboon was grinning at him.

"_Finally," the snake grumbled, "Took you long enough."_

"_I have to agree," the baboon told him, "Your recent behaviour has been very embarrassing."_

Renji wandered what they were and the answer came to him as a different set of memories assaulted him.

"Zanpakuto," he murmured, " You're part of me."

"_Darn straight," the snake crowed triumphantly! _

He knew he was babbling but he felt like all the questions he had been thinking of so recently were being answered before his very eyes.

"_The damn woman erased your memories and made you think what she wanted," the baboon explained._

Renji nodded he was remembering flashes of the fateful night were every thing had started to go wrong. He'd been drunk and heading home, he'd crashed into a young woman, he'd promised her that he'd take her to the gate. He remembered her eyes like whirlpools drawing him in. Realisation hit him, she hadn't understood him as she had claimed, she had used him.

He was jolted out of his memories with a pain filled yell.

Ichigo glanced down at the red head with concern, "You okay?"

Renji groaned, "Feels like ma head's melting."

Ichigo gave him a sympathetic look, "We're gonna get you outta here."

Kagetora placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder, "Let them go. We have what we came for."

"But," Hikari spluttered, "He's family I can't just leave him."

"Hajime will forgive you," Kagetora told her, "But now we must go if we are going to finish this."

Saru put a comforting hand on Hikari's shoulder, "This is what Hajime would want, for you to avenge his death. We can come back for the kid."

Hikari nodded slowly and let Saru steer her from the room.

"Where are you going," Rukia demanded?

Hikari glanced back over her shoulder, "Ask Kyoraku, I'm pretty sure he's figured it out by now."

Rukia was about to launch her self at them when they vanished in a sliver light. She swore and slammed her fist into the nearest wall.

Ichigo winced, "Rukia?"

The petite shinigami glanced over at him, "I'm okay," she assured her boyfriend as she wandered over to his side, "How is he?"

"A bit shaken but his injuries seem to have been treated already," Ichigo told her.

Rukia knelt down next to the two men, "Hey you," she greeted the red head.

Renji gave her a weak lopsided smile, "Hey your self."

Rukia smiled fondly at him, "Every things going t' be all right now," she told him.

"Well as all right as any thing can be at the moment," Hitomi said with a grin.

Renji shook his head, "Come here you," he told the little girl, "Ryuu with you?"

Hitomi giggled and settled her self cross-legged beside him, "'Course, Ryuu is always where ever I am."

The stoic young man approached too the ragged cat hugged tightly to his chest.

Renji gave him a reassuring grin, "I'm okay now, really."

Rukia smiled at Ichigo even if the world was falling apart around them they still had time to feel like family.

_**Author's Note**_

_Aww a soppy ending but the rides not over yet. Things have to get a lot worse before they can get better._ :P

_I know Renji's coming across as a bit OC but he was being controlled so I suppose we can excuse his wimpyness. He should be a lot better now that Hikari isn't controlling his reactions and what he thinks._

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Forgotten tales

"We should probably get back top the rukongai," Ryuu said after a bit.

Hitomi nodded, "Yeah I need t' get hold the captain that woman mentioned.

Ichigo nodded and glanced over at Renji, "Can you walk?"

The red head and shakily got to his feet leaning heavily on the orange haired shinigami.

Rukia smiled slightly and stood too brushing her uniform off.

The journey back to Ryuu and Hitomi's hut was a lot more relaxed than the previous one. The cat was now sitting on Ryuu's head and Renji would pet it now and again. Rukia wandered how Hitomi was going to attract Kyoraku taicho's attention and hoped that what ever the crimson haired girl did would not get them all into trouble.

They reached they hut sooner than Rukia had expected and she was shocked to find the eighth division captain lounging outside the brightly decorated building. He gave Rukia a lazy wink and straitened up with a grin.

Hitomi shook her head and duck inside saying some thing about getting tea. Ryuu gave the captain a hard stare and also disappeared inside.

Ichigo just looked confused and helped Renji to sit down on one of the many coloured cushions.

Shunsui claimed one for him self and gave Ryuu a crooked grin, "So what do you want t' know?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes, "Every thing. What's going on and what the hell Kagetora and Hikari are up to this time will do for starters."

"Hikari said that she was related to big brother," Hitomi said sticking her head around the divide, "What did she mean and who's Hajime?"

Shunsui sighed heavily, "Scratch the tea I'm gonna need some very strong sake if I'm gonna tell that particular story."

Hitomi giggled and returned with four cups of steaming tea and a large jug of sake and two sake cups. She placed the tray she held on the rickety table and sat down next to Ryuu and began to pet the cat absent-mindedly.

"I'll get round t' fixin' that," Renji muttered.

Shunsui eyed the group wearily, "Well were to start," he grumbled.

"The beginning helps," Hitomi chirped unhelpfully.

Shunsui sated at the ceiling, "Well I guess it all starts with two children..."

_**Flashback**_

_A young boy of about eight years sat on the windowsill of the large playroom. He was not at all interested in all the expensive toys that were scattered around the floor. He was gazing down at the carriages that had just pulled up into the courtyard._

_The family that had emerged seemed to be wealthy but not as much as his the boy mused. There were eight of them in total. The parents, six boys and a little girl maybe a year or two younger than himself. The girl looked around her self with wide eyes taking in every thing that she could see in silent amazement._

_A soft knock on the nursery door jolted him out of his thoughts and he glanced over at it with a frown. The maid gave him a warm smile and guided him out to meet his families visitors. He shyly ducked behind the maid as they left the safety of the mansion. The young woman smiled and shook her head and pushed him forward._

_He bowed politely to the parents and the six older boys but when he reached the girl she gave him such a dark glower he took a step back. The little girl gave him a smug little smile and bowed politely to him._

_As the adults left to talk about grown up things Kyoraku Shunsui found him self left with the little girl who introduced her self as Ito Hikari. She seemed to always speak with forced politeness never insulting him or his family, at least not directly._

_Shunsui found her very strange indeed and decided that if she didn't like him that he didn't like her either. _

_**End Flashback**_

Rukia giggled, "I can't imagen you not being nice to a woman, Kyoraku taicho.

Shunsui glowered, "I was perfectly nice to her. By the way none of this leaves this hut, got it."

The others nodded in agreement still trying to stifle their amusement.

"So Hikari was a childhood friend of sorts," Ichigo said, "How does that relate to the current mess?"

Shunsui waved him off, "I'm getting there be patient. Yes we were friends as far as sticking slugs down the back of each other's kimono was concerned."

Rukia stifled another giggle, "What went wrong?"

Shunsui sighed, "A lot of things that I'd rather not speak about. Let's just say that I didn't see Hikari again until I was seventeen and she was fifteen. I was on my way to graduating the academy when I next saw her. She had a cousin you see who became very attached to my younger cousin."

"So you met her again veer your cousin," Ichigo concluded.

Shunsui nodded, "My couisn's relationship was never approved of by my family. You see Hikari's family had been murdered and the survives had sunk into poverty. It was like my cousin had decided to love a commoner."

Renji snorted derisively at this, "What's wrong with that?"

Shunsui shrugged, "They just didn't approve," he replied, "Ayako was very strong willed though and left the family to marry the commoner. His name was," here he paused and glanced at Renji, "This is going t' come as a large shock to you," he warned the red head.

Renji shrugged, "Just tell us already Kyoraku taicho," he grumbled impatiently.

Shunsui took a deep breath to calm his jittery nerves, "His name was Abari Hajime."

Renji gapped, "You have got t' be messing with me," he said weakly.

Rukia giggled, "And you were mad at me for getting adopted by nobles, your situation is far worse than mine was."

Renji glowered at her then turned back to the captain, "So my old man was from a broken noble family and my ma was your cousin?"

Shunsui nodded, "That's right," he agreed.

Renji tried to get to his feet but Ichigo forced him down again, "Just listen to what the man has t' say before you punch his face in, 'kay."

Renji glowered darkly but sat down again, "Keep talking."

Shunsui took a large gulp from his cup, "Your father was killed by a hollow and your mother raised you by her self until you reached the age of five."

Renji froze the memory he had rediscovered earlier coming back to him.

_**Flashback**_

_A young woman hurried threw the many corridors searching desperately for her child. She could feel the hollows approaching just like she had felt the ones that had taken Hajime away from her. She flung the back door open and found the small red haired child sitting on the step playing with a spinning top._

"_Renji," she called!_

_The child glanced up and took in his mothers rumpled kimono and disarrayed hair and pale frightened face and began to feel afraid._

"_Mama?" he asked fear creeping into his small voice._

_The young woman knelt in front of the frightened five year old._

"_You have to be strong now baby okay," she told her son putting on a brave face._

_Renji looked up at her confusedly, "Mama?"_

_Ayako stroked her son's rosy red cheek and sighed, "You have to get as far away from here as you can, do you understand," she asked urgently?_

_Tears welled up in the little boy's eyes, "But aren't you coming too?"_

_Ayako felt like her heart might brake, "Here," she said fishing into the folds of her kimono and pulling out the small scrap of golden metal, "This is mummy's special charm remember? I want you to look after it until I get back okay."_

_The child took the trinket with shaking chubby hands, "don't go," he begged._

_Ayako whiped the tears away with her thumb, "It's going to be all right just wait for me at the sweet stall like normal okay," she assured her son, "I'll come and meet you as soon as I can."_

_The five year old flung his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. He might be too young to understand what was going on but he knew that his mother wasn't planning on meeting him at the sweet stall._

_Ayako breathed in the innocent smell of dirt and fresh air that was her child and kissed him on the forehead, "I love you little tiger," she whispered, "You have to be the strong one now okay, make mummy and daddy proud."_

_She stood up and untangled the child from her self. Ayako could feel that the hollows almost upon them._

"_Go on," told Renji, "I'll catch you up."_

_Renji shook his head, "Come too," he pleaded._

_As much as Ayako wanted to she knew that she was the only one who had the power to hold the hollows off until the shinigami arrived. She spotted one of the bars regular customers and called out to him._

"_Kin, will you take Renji to the sweet stall for me?"_

_The older man caught the silent plea behind her question and took in her pale frightened face. He strode over and easily scooped the small boy up under one arm, "Gottcha," he replied with a nod._

_The fiver year old wriggled and fought to get free of the man's grip._

"_NO! MAMA! DON'T GO," he cried tears streaking his cheeks!_

_The older man ignored him striding off towards the stalls. Ayako wiped her own red eyes and turned back into the bar calling to the other residents to get out._

_Five year old Abari Renji sat next to the sweet stall and stared off onto nothing. He'd been waiting and waiting but his mother still hadn't come for him. He gazed up into the pinky red sky and decided that if his mother wasn't going to come for him he would go and look for her._

_**End Flashback**_

The memory was more vivid than the first time and Renji forced back the tears that threatened to fall.

"So you remember," Shunsui asked?

Renji nodded weakly.

Shunsui took another gulp from the cup, "What Ayako gave you was a shard of the spirit key. Hikari wants to avenge the death of her family. She believes that the royal family is responsible."

"So she wants to kill them because she thinks that they ordered her family's deaths," Renji grumbled?

"Some thing like that, she's also mad about Hajime and Ayako's death's," Shunsui told them.

Ichigo nodded, "So she joined this Kagetora guy who probably has some grudge or other against the royal family too and they messed Renji so that they could get the shard of him."

Shunsui nodded, "That sounds about right so now that they've got it they'll try and get in."

"We have to warn them," Rukia gasped!

Ryuu nodded, "Hitomi and I can get hold of the Zero squad if you want."

"That's a good idea," Shunsui agreed.

"How are you going to do that," Rukia asked?

Hitomi giggled, "If we told you that we'd have t' kill you," she teased.

Rukia mock glared at her.

Shunsui found Renji sitting outside gazing up at the setting sun.

"Hey," he said taking the space next to the red head.

Renji glanced at him and returned to looking at the purple pink sky.

"I know that this is a lot to take in but I hope you can understand."

Renji shrugged non-committally, "I guess."

"I wanted to help Ayako, I really did and I hope that I can make it up to her by keeping an eye on you," the older shinigami said.

Renji nodded, "Right," he muttered.

"I tried to look for you after she died," Shunsui told him, "but by that time you'd vanished."

"Some thing like that," Renji replied.

"You know you never change Uncle," a cool voice stated off to there left.

Shunsui glanced over and gasped in shock, "You," he gapped.

The young man leaning against the wall of the next hut smiled slightly, "Long time no see, uncle."

Shunsui stared mutely, "H...how? Where the hell have you been?"

The young man scratched the purple bandit stripe that stretched across his face, "Around."

Hitomi stuck her head out of the hut, "There you are took you long enough you lazy ass."

The young man shrugged and looked innocent, "You said to come as quickly as possible and this is as soon as possible."

Hitomi rolled her eyes, "Kyoraku taicho, this is the zero squad member that agreed to help us."

Shunsui gapped, "Kyoraku Noe you are a member of the Zero squad," he cried incredulously.

Noe shrugged innocently, "oops."

_**Author's Note**_

_So semi cliff-hanger for you, sorry but it had to happen._ :P

_For those of you who have read my Kisuke and Yoruichi fics will recognise Noe (Yes he went and joined the zero squad near the end of the story)._

_Yes I know that an actual probability of Renji and Shunsui being related is very unlikely but hey this is fanfiction._ :)

_I hope the flashbacks didn't confuse any one._ :)

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Fight

The five shinigami, two civilians and one especially lazy zero squad member sat around the little table in Ryuu and Hitomi's hut as Shunsui explained the situation. Rukia was staring at the strange man in wander and Ichigo was getting slightly peeved by this.

He took Rukia's hand in his and laced their fingers together like they always did to reassure him self. The petite shinigami gave him a small smile and gave his had a little squeeze.

Noe nodded and stood up, "Well I need to inform my captain that there's trouble," he glanced over at Shunsui, "You should probably put the Gotai 13 on alert uncle, they might try to head there first."

Ichigo frowned, "We're going with you," he stated.

Noe shook his head, "I can't afford to involve weaker level shinigami."

Ichigo bristled with rage, "I can take care of my self you know," he ground out.

Noe shrugged, "I know Kurosaki but these guys are stronger than any one you have ever faced."

Ichigo snorted, "I'll beat them any way, that's how I work."

"Have t' agree," Renji added, "I want to get a hit at the guys that used me."

Rukia nodded her agreement.

Noe shook his head, "You might be needed here."

"Bullshit," Ichigo snapped, "There are plenty of strong shinigami in seireitei!"

Noe sighed heavily, "This is not up for discussion he said heading toward the exit, "I'll head back and warn the others, uncle you deal with things on your side."

Ichigo watched him leave and growled, "C'mon Rukia we're followin'," he said getting to his feet.

Renji nodded, "I'm with you on that one."

Rukia frowned, "But Renji you're still injured."

Renji shrugged off her concern, "I'll be fine."

"Follow his reiatsu exactly and you should get threw," Ryuu told them.

Shunsui gapped incredulously, "You can't be seriously considering following him?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Why not? Besides I want pay back."

Renji snorted, "You and me both."

Rukia found the zero squad member's spirit thread so easily she thought that he might have deliberately not hidden it as well as he should have.

She grinned over at Ichigo and Renji, "This way," she told them.

Ichigo nodded and Renji just grinned.

They slipped into shunpo with practised ease following the spirit thread like a beacon on a stormy night. The buildings blurred around them and to begin with they didn't even notice the change as the buildings began to become more innate and further apart.

Rukia noticed as they began to slow down. The wild cramped rukongai had been replaced with lush grass land and large houses. She stopped to gaze in wander, the whole place had an feeling of peace. So this was the spirit King's realm.

She exchanged a grin with Ichigo, "It's beautiful."

Ichigo shook his head but didn't disagree.

"Hey, love birds," Renji called, "We're gonna loose the trail if you keep mooning about."

"We were not mooning," Ichigo protested!

Renji just rolled his eyes and started heading in the direction Rukia had been leading them in.

Kagetora allowed him self a small smile of triumph, they had made it. He and his companions gazed up at the large palace with burning excitement. They had waited a very long time for this moment.

Hikari grinned wickedly, "Time for revenge," she hissed.

Saru put a hand on her shoulder, "Now, now save some for me," he teased.

As a group Kagetora's men advanced on the golden gates. They sneaked like pale shadows in a deep fog.

The palace its self was a hub of activity. It was the youngest daughter's birthday and all the servants were dashing about making certain that every thing was perfect. The said girl in question (Fourteen years old today) was gazing out of her bedroom window.

Fuyu was board, in fact board was an understatement. She brushed her snowy locks behind her small shell like ear and peered out onto the courtyard. She thought that she could see a group of pale shapes gliding towards the main entrance.

Frowning she got up and went to find her brothers. She found them lounging in the dinning hall. Teru and Saburo were engrossed in a game of chess and Takaya was watching them from his position next to the large ornate fireplace.

He glanced up as she hurried in and sighed heavily, "What is it now?"

Fuyu glowered at him, "I saw some thing suspicious in the courtyard," she told him.

Takaya rolled his eyes, "Let the zero squad deal with it that's what there for."

Fuyu clenched her small hands into fists, "And what if they can't? What if they're too busy to check?"

Takaya put a reassuring hand on her slim shoulder, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it Fuyu-chan."

Fuyu shrugged him off and swirled from the room. If her brother would not take her seriously then she would go and check her self.

She creped towards the place were she had last seem the strange silhouettes. There was nothing, determined not to be put off she searched around some more. Out the corner of her eye she could see one of the zero squad members talking heatedly to and strange tall man with sleek black hair pulled back into a long tail at the nape of his neck.

Frowning the little princess creped closer. Peeking round the wall from her hiding place she saw the intruder whip out his katana and let out a small gasp as the man crumpled. She had been right there was trouble.

As quietly as she could Fuyu hurried back towards the dinning hall. As she entered the palace and found her self in the centre of chaos. Bodies littered the floor like rubbish and Fuyu felt slightly faint, as loudly as she dared she tip toed around them and on towards the dinning hall.

She could hear the sound of fighting getting closer and closer and she became even more afraid. Fuyu stepped out into another corridor and found her self face to face with a giant. She gasped and tried to run back the other way but her grabbed her wrist in a beefy paw.

"Well, well what do we have here eh? Your a pretty catch all right," the giant sneered.

Fuyu wriggled and tried to get away but the large man just laughed.

"It's pointless little girl, give it up."

Fuyu screwed her eyes tight shut and let out the loud est scream that she could. The giant winced but didn't let go.

"Get off me," Fuyu cried desperately!

The giant merely leered at her, "Not a chance beauty."

The tip of a zanpakuto pricked the back of the beefy man's throat, "Let her go," a deadly calm voice hissed.

Noe stood in the corridor behind them. He was bleeding heavily from his left arm and had a long gash curving down the side of his pale dirty face.

Fuyu's face lit up in delight Noe would save her, he always did.

The giant let her go and flung her into the nearest wall, "Don't go any where," he told her with a grin.

He lunged at Noe his ragged katana clashing on Noe's slim blade. Noe cursed he was very low on reiatsu after his last fight, the damn snake boy had given him a bad time. He ducked and weaved but he was growing tiered to fast. Fuyu was looking anxiously at him from across the hall and he forced him self to redouble his efforts.

"_You can't hang out much longer," his zanpakuto warned._

Noe nodded, "I know."

The giant laughed, "Talkin' t' ya self? That's not gonna save you."

Noe blocked his next attack barely and felt warm coppery substance trickling down his sleeve. He grimaced in pain but forced him self to meet the next blow.

The giant leered swinging his katana down making Noe stagger back. Half dazed from the strength of the blow he shook his head attempting to get the blood out of his eyes and stop the ringing in his ears.

Fuyu chewed her lip with worry, this wasn't supposed to happen, Noe was supposed to win. She glanced anxiously around but there was no one but her self, Noe and the giant in the corridor. Suddenly she knew what she had to do, get some bodies attention. She tool a deep breath and Shrieked at the top of her lungs, "HELLLLLLLP!!!!"

"The trail stops here," Rukia informed them glancing up at the huge palace.

Ichigo nodded, "And it looks like the party's started with out us."

Renji sniggered, "That's most unthoughtful of them."

They had little difficulty getting in as the gate keepers were all ready down but it made the three shinigami a little nervous.

Most of the fighting seemed to have calmed down leaving the large building eerily silent. They hand reached the second floor when an ear splitting scream reached their ears.

Ichigo whirled into action racing along the brightly coloured hall ways. He found the little girl on the next turn. Noe had used his whole body to protect her and was dripping blood down the of his uniform.

With a snarl Ichigo hurled him self at the large beefy man that had been bearing down on the pair.

"Happy t' see me now," he called to the stunned shinigami?

Noe gave him a weak smile, "Had a feeling you wouldn't do as you were told."

Fuyu worked her way out of her guardian's protective embrace and heaved his uninjured arm over her small shoulder, "I'll go find the others," she gave Ichigo a smile, "Thank you !"

Ichigo didn't look back as the little girl made her escape but turned his gaze to the creep that had been attacking them.

"Preying on defenceless children? Pathetic," he roared lunging at the man.

Unlike Noe's tired feebly attempts Ichigo was fresh to the fight and Hurled a hail of blows down on the giant sending him staggering back leaking blood.

Ichigo grinned as her whirled Zangetsu around hitting the beefy man with blow after blow.

The man lunged at him in one last ditch attempted to take the orange haired shinigami down. Ichigo side stepped him and brought Zangetsu crashing down.

Slowly her straitened brushing sweat from his brow, it was over, for now. He careful stepped passed the corpse on the floor and headed off down the corridor.

Renji meanwhile having left Rukia to escort the little girl and the injured zero squad member went of in search of Hikari, he had a bone to pick with that witch.

She was on her own when he found her cleaning up after she'd killed one of the guards. She spun round as he approached and gapped.

"You," Renji hissed, "You lied to me."

Hiakri looked worried, "Of course not," she simpered batting her large eyes at him.

Renji scoffed, "Quit the act, Kyoraku taicho told me every thing. About your families deaths, about my mother and father's and your stupid vendetta. It had nothing to do with these people!"

Hikari's eyes narrowed, "How dare you," she seethed, "These people are the reason you are an orphan! These people are the reason you had such a hard time living on the streets at the age of five!"

Renji shook his head, "No they didn't. What ever you think they didn't kill your family and they certainly didn't kill mine. They were killed by hollows."

Hiakri lunged at him, "Lies! You don't know any thing!"

Renji side stepped her and slipped Zabimaru out of his obi, "You used me I know that. Is that what Hajime would have wanted?"

Hiakri roared and threw her self at him again. He dodged easily but he accidentally caught her eye and was trapped in the whirlpool like eyes that dragged him deeper and deeper.

Hikari smirked, she'd got him. She raised her short katana but before she could land a killing blow her strike was intercepted by another blade.

Renji was jolted back to reality and he tightened his grip on his zanpakuto.

"Thanks," he told his rescuer.

"No problem friend. I'm Teru."

Renji nodded, "Renji. Why are you here? Your not a shinigami."

The large man grinned and shoved his shaggy white hair out of his face, "Can't let you shinigami hog all the fun."

Renji snorted and turned back to Hikari.

Said woman in question spat at them like a angry cat and lunched again.

"Watch out she plays games with your mine," Renji called, "Just don't look in her eyes!"

The larger man nodded, "I've got a few tricks that will keep her on her toes."

Renji grinned, "I got a few of my own."

"HOWLE ZABIMARU," he roared his zanpakuto transformed into its familiar whip like shape.

His companion nodded, "Nice."

Hikari jumped back nimbly dodging Renji's swings. She ducked low and swept leg round sending the larger man tumbling.

"Teru watch out!" Renji yelled as Hikari raised her short blade.

Teru merely flashed Renji a mischievous grin and pulled the ground out from beneath Hikari's feet.

Renji arched an eyebrow, "How'd you do that?"

Teru shrugged, "Its my zanpakuto's ability."

"Neat," Renji complamented.

He pointed the tip of Zabimaru at Hiakri's throat, "Give up and we wont kill you," he told the stunned woman calmly.

Hikari snarled, "You traitor you'd betray your own family?"

Renji shrugged, "I always believed that family was what you made it."

He smiled softly as images fluttered passed his eyes. Rukia laughing, Ichigo grinning, Ikkaku with one arm around Yumichika and his free hand swinging a sake bottle, Momo's shy smile, Hisagi's fond expression, Izuru's embarrassed little grin, Byakuya's stoic mask and Rangiku's huge welcoming beam.

They were all his family and he realised in that moment that he'd never been alone. He stood taller, stronger. He looked Hikari in the eye and for the first time the spinning eyes did not effect him.

"I'm truly sorry about your family but seriously get over it," he told the furious woman, "This isn't how they'd want to be remembered."

Hikari's furry gave way to tears. He was right after all she told her self, just like Hajime had always been. She let her blade clatter to the floor and straitened up, "I surrender," she told them wearily.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Yay, finally some action. :P_

_Sorry this took a little longer, I'm back at college now my tutor is well so I don't have as much free time to update in but here's a slightly longer chapter to make it up to you._ :)

_I like to know what people think about the story so please drop me a line and tell me what you think._ :)

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note**_

_thanks to_ **omaomae** _for reviewing._ :)

* * *

Chapter 9 Fire

Kurosaki Ichigo hurried along the may corridors. The sounds of fighting were diminishing and Ichigo hoped that the others were all right. The zero squad seemed to have managed to steal back the advantage but Ichigo would rather have one of his friends from seireitei watching his back.

He turned another corner and spotted two figures up ahead. The first was crouched defensively over an unconscious old woman. The second was baring down on the first katana raised high.

Ichigo noticed that the defender looked half stunned and clearly exhausted. The attacker was the man from the underground, the leader. Renji had said he was called Kagetora. With a grim smile he lunged himself into the fray.

Kagetora spun in surprise and barely had time to block the orange head's blow.

He ducked low and swung his katana up .

Ichigo leaped back and relaunched himself of the pale wall.

Kagetora sword and snapped his blade up sharply to defend.

Ichigo grinned wildly and swung Zangetsu down.

Again Kagetora dodged but Ichigo had swung his free fist round and crunched it into the sleaze bag's face.

Kagetora staggered back blood flowing freely from his nose.

Ichigo swung again but Kagetora lunged left and racked his blade over the orange head's for-arm.

The orange haired shinigami let out a grunt of pain but ignored the freshly spilt blood.

Kagetora seized the opportunity and threw a particularly volatile kido at the man and the unconscious woman. The man tried to dodge but he was inhibited by the old lady.

Cursing Ichigo hurled him self in front of them and blocked the magic with his blade.

Kagetora gasped as the kido was defused.

Ichigo smirked, "You find attacking helpless people funny do you? Well your about to get a taste of your own medicine!"

Kagetora roared and hurled him self at Ichigo.

Ichigo side stepped him easily. He glanced back at the defender, "Go! Get out of here!"

The man dragged him self back to his feet with the old lady's arm slung over his shoulder and staggered towards the far end of the hall.

Kagetora lunged again but Ichigo blocked him easily.

"Do you honesty think that you can defeat me boy," he sneered?

Ichigo shrugged, "Bring it on old man."

Kagetora threw him self at him, a spinning ball of fury.

Ichigo dodged left and swung Zangestu up to block but his injured arm jarred with the sudden movement leaving him gasping.

Kagetora lauched, "Not so tough now brat."

Ichigo wiped sweat from his brow his breath coming in short gasps.

"_Ichigo concentrate, we can take him," Zangetsu rumbled in his head._

"_Yeah," his hollow sneered, "Your getting your ass whooped king take it t' the next level already."_

Ichigo shook his head to clear it of any stray voices. He barely managed to dodge Kagetora's next blow and more blood seeped threw his uniform.

He pulled all his reiatsu to him and hurled it behind his next blow sending the sleaze bag crashing into the wall.

Blood trickled down his face and the older man blinked the crimson liquid out of his eyes.

"Now you've done it," he hissed.

Ichigo could feel the man drawing all his reiatsu to him and wandered what he was going to try next.

Kagetora leveled his blade at the orange haired shinigami, "Bankai, Benitora Suru," he whispered.

The temperature grew hotter and hotter as a crimson red ball grew from the tip of his zanpakuto.

Ichigo swore he hadn't banked on the fact that the man had already released his zanpakuto. In fact he hadn't even realised that the katana was a zanpakuto.

The heat engulfed the hall and sweat trickled down Ichigo's face. The air was now stuffy and it made it hard to breath.

Kagetora raised his red hot blade and launched him self at the stunned shinigami.

Ichigo dodged but the flames had caught his sleeve and he hastened to put it out. The flames eat threw the cloth and scorched his flesh.

He forced the pain back and focused on the fight. Bankai huh, well two could play that game.

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu," he roared!

Ichigo smirked as Kagetora sneered at his slim black blade and ragged uniform.

"You expect to win like that?"

Ichigo grinned, "Getsuga Tenshō !"

A wave of reiatsu lashed out at the older man slamming threw the battered wall.

Kagetora heaved him self to his feet wiping blood from his mouth. He whirled his zanpakuto above his head the crimson fire spiralling into an inferno.

Ichigo swore as the surrounding tapestry's caught fire.

"Escape this shinigami brat," the deranged man bellowed!

The flames licked the walls burning every thing they reached, wood, paper and even stone.

Rukia gasped as she watched the royal palace go up in smoke.

"ICHIGO!" she cried lunging at the building.

Renji grabed her around the waist and yanked her back.

Rukia kicked and clawed at him to get free, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO," she shrieked!

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as part of the golden roof collapsed in on its self.

Renji held her to him and stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

Noe watched solemnly from were he was leaning against the wall of one of the out-houses and gave the burring palace a respectful nod.

Teru put a hand on Fuyu's shoulder and watched the blaze grimly.

"Don't worry Kuchikki-san," a soft voice spoke at her elbow, "Kurosaki-san is strong, he will survive.

Rukia glanced over in surprise and found a small green haired woman standing next to her.

"H...How Do you know?"

The woman shrugged as she wandered over to Noe and began to heal his injuries.

"It's a talent of mine," she murmured.

The green haired woman scowled at Noe, "And you, you need to stop undoing my handy work," she scolded.

Noe winced but remained silent.

Rukia gazed into the blazing inferno desperation clear on her features.

Where was Ichigo? He had to survive, he had to. Fear bubbled up inside her like a torrent and she pressed her face into Renji shoulder.

The red head put a comforting hand on her head, "Ichigo'll be fine Ru. He's too stubborn to die any time soon."

Ichigo staggered threw the burning corridors desperately looking for away out. A hazy light glimmered up ahead and with a triumphant grin he dragged him self towards it.

However in his hurry he had forgotten about Kagetora. The older man grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him back wards into the smoke.

Ichigo choked his free hand flying to his throat.

Kagetora grinned dementedly and pulled.

Ichigo felt light headed and could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

"_Damn it King, I don't want to die," his hollow growled._

I'm trying Ichigo thought but I...I can't breath, c...can't think.

_The hollow swore, "Sorry King, not planing on dying any time soon. It's time to take the back seat."_

what? Wait no, Ichigo protested.

Kagetora was shocked when the young man's eyes turned black with glowing golden irises.

Ichigo whirled out of the man's grip with an evil smirk plastered across his face.

Kagetora shivered the orange haired man's reiatsu felt completely different from before.

Hollow Ichigo whirled zangestu around like a maniac.

Kagetora could only attempt to dodge. This fighter was much stronger than the previous.

The mad man lunged attempting to drive his blade threw Ichigo's chest.

Hollow Ichigo slipped to the side and drove zangestu forward.

With a sickly sound he withdrew the dripping blade.

The body in front of him slumped and tumbled to the ground.

"N...no...can...can not give up. M...must h...have revenge," Kagetora fell silent his zanpakuto shattering.

The black receded and the gold faded to warm brown.

Ichigo staggered back nausea whirling up inside him. He clamped his free hand over his mouth and turned away.

The flames had blocked off his exit and swarmed around him. Cursing he looked for another way out, nothing.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a burnt out window frame. Grasping to hope he lunched for it.

Ichigo tumbled out into clean fresh air and rolled on the ground to put the stray flames out.

A delighted shriek reached his ears and Rukia flattened him pressing her mouth to his.

He grinned slightly crookedly and kissed her back wrapping his uninjured arm around her.

"You idiot," Rukia scolded punching him in the shoulder, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Rukia hugged him tightly, "You scared me."

"Sorry," Ichigo muttered.

Renji sniggered, "Whipped."

Ichigo glowered at him, "Wait," he threatened.

Renji just laughed.

The green haired woman breezed over and began to heal Ichigo's injuries.

"Thank you for saving Noe earlier," she said quietly, "He really has a habit for getting beaten up."

"Hey Ran," the zero squad member protested.

Ran merely giggled and continued to heal Ichigo.

Fuyu scowled as Takaya approached, "I told you there were shadows in the courtyard."

Her eldest brother had the decency to look embarrassed.

Ichigo sniggered, "Lesson learned," he called, "Always listen to your younger siblings, take it from some one who knows."

Takaya glanced at Teru. The second eldest brother just shrugged, "I'm listening to the orange head."

Fuyu beamed up at them.

Noe crouched next to Ichigo free side, "The King and my captain will want to thank you personally."

Ichigo gapped, "You are joking, right?"

Noe grinned like a smug cat that had just got the cream, "Nope."

Ran smiled reassuringly at him, "Don't worry it'll be fine."

Ichigo didn't look like he believed her. Rukia giggled at his unconvinced expression.

Renji nudged her, "I think that's them."

Two old men were making there way towards them followed by a young teen.

The first was thin and stood tall, his entire being commanded authority. He had a head of snow white hair and hard grey calculating eyes. He wore a white robe embroidered with silver and ice blue.

Ichigo guessed that he must be the spirit king.

The second walked with a slight limp. He had greying hair and dark hawk like eyes. He wore a simple shinigami uniform with his haori slung over his right shoulder. He gaze swept over the survivors and lingered on Noe before moving on.

The young man with the purple bandit stripe across his face winced and looked away.

The spirit king stopped in front of Ichigo as the orange head staggered to his feet. He looked him up and down and smiled slightly, "So you are the infamous Kurosaki Ichigo. It is an honer to finally make your acquaintance, my youngest son has told me so much about you."

Ichigo blinked unsure as to what he should say, "Um... thanks... I think, your highness."

The old king chuckled, "I am surprised that you refer to me so. My son informs me that you do not even refer respectfully to the other captains."

Ichigo shifted uncomfortable, "Well...um...it's not how I was brought up," he tried.

The king chuckled again, "I am not going to scold you."

Ichigo looked embarrassedly at the ground. Rukia laced her fingers with hers and gave him a small smile.

"I would like to thank you for drawing this unfortunate incident to a halt. I am also very gratefully for your part in saving my youngest daughter."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, "It's no problem, really. I'm just glad I could help."

"We have Ito Hikari and a man named Saru in our custody," the zero squad captain announced in a gravely voice.

Ichigo nodded, "The woman who manipulated Renji."

The king smiled, "Because of the nature of her talent and her voluntary confession, Abari Renji all charged against you have been dropped."

Renji gaped, "Really? So I can go home now," he asked eagerly?

The old man nodded with a fond smile, "Yes you are free to return to the soul society."

Rukia beamed at him, "Renji this is great."

The red head nodded numbly.

"He's in shock," Ichigo whispered with a smirk.

Rukia tried to stifle a giggle.

The King smiled again, "To thank you for your help Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, I would like to give you a gift."

Rukia cocked her head quizzically at him, "Gift," she asked suspiciously?

The old king nodded, "I give you the gift of life."

"What does that mean," Rukia whispered to Ichigo?

Ichigo shrugged, "What happens to the key now?"

The king smiled seacretivly, "I will intrust it to my youngest son to destroy so do not worry about it."

Ichigo nodded, "Got it."

Noe grinned, "Looks like it's time to say good bye."

Ichigo nodded, "One thing, did you leave a trail deliberately for us to follow here?"

Noe shifted uncomfortably and side stepped behind Ran, "Maybe," he responded, "That's why the captain is gonna scold me."

Ran shrugged, "Grow up Noe you are vice-captain you really should have known better than to lead outsiders here."

Ichigo gapped, "Your the vice-captain of the zero squad?"

Noe looked embarrassed.

"You got your ass whooped," Ichigo sniggered.

Noe glowered, "I had already used up most of my reiatsu before that fight," he grumbled.

"I wish you all a safe journey back to the soul society," the king told them.

Fuyu untangled her self from her elder brothers and flung her arms around Ichigo, "You can rescue me any day," she chirped.

Ichigo grinned and ruffled her snow white hair.

"Thanks for not listening to me," Noe said with a lopsided grin.

"Any time," Renji smirked.

"Safe journey, don't get to damaged in the future," Ran said warmly.

The found the portal easily and stepped threw. It felt like passing threw cold water.

Rukia grinned and kissed Ichigo.

Renji snorted and turned away, "I can't wait t' get back home," he grunted.

Ichigo groaned, "I think we've got a bigger problem on our hands.

Renji glanced around, "Oh bollocks."

_**Author's Note**_

_Sorry for the cliff-hanger but here's an especially long chapter for you (Its my longest to date. Yay me.)_

_Any one curious about the gift the king gave Ichigo and Rukia? Have to wait till the next chap I'm afraid. _:P

_So drop me a line and tell me what you think of the story._ :)

_**thanks for reading silvermonkey**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks to__** omaomae**_ _and_ _**animelover1993**__ for reviewing you guys are awesome! _:)

Chapter 10 Aftershock

A mass of back clad bodies pressed in around them all pointing their katanas' at them.

Ichigo gulped, "I guess Soi-fon laid out the welcome mat," he muttered out the side of his mouth.

Rukia stifled a giggle but did not remover her had from her zanpakuto's hilt.

The small captain pushed her way threw the crowed and scowled at them, "You three are in a lot of trouble."

Renji gapped at her, "For what? Supposedly helping a intruder? Sorry was cleared."

Ichigo muffled a sniggered, "Can't be for saving the spirit king and his family, we were never told that it was a bad thing."

Soi-fon glowered at them, "You entered his realm with out permission. Nor even the captains are allowed to go there without an invite, which is rear or if they are accepted into the zero squad."

"Oooh that," Renji said with a grin, "Sorry didn't have time to wait for a permission slip."

"You are trying my patience, vice-captain Abari," Soi-fon hissed.

"Sorry," Renji told her, he didn't look apologetic though.

Soi-fon narrowed her eyes at him warningly, "You are treading on very thin ice vice-captain."

Renji grinned at her, "I'd better watch my step then Soi-fon taicho."

Rukia nudged Ichigo, "Look," she whispered.

Ichigo glanced up and started to smirk.

"Soi-fon taicho why are you harassing my lieutenant," a cool voice behind her asked?

Soi-fon stiffened and turned, "They were in the spirit king's realm, without permission."

Kuchiki Bayaku eyed her coldly, "And the King him self let them go again. Isn't that enough for you or do you want my lieutenant to be executed after all?"

Soi-fon's face flushed red, "That was not what I meant," she ground out.

Byakuya arched one elegant eyebrow.

Soi-fon spun around, "We are leaving," she announced to her men.

They vanished in a swirl of dust leaving the three returning shinigami to cough in their wake.

"Nii-sama," Rukia cried in delight!

Byakuya nodded to her, "Welcome back. I see you have managed to keep your self in one piece."

Rukia nodded still smiling.

The captain of sixth division turned to Renji, "And Abari I shall expect you at work tomorrow. There is a lot of work for you to catch up on."

The regal man spun on his heal and glided away

Renji gapped in shock, "Ru...Rukia," he nudged her, "Was that a smile? Did I actually see stoic grumpy no nonsense Byakuya smile?"

Rukia smiled softly, "I have no idea what you're talking about Renji."

Renji blinked at her opening and shutting his mouth in a lose of any thing to say.

Ichigo sniggered, "She has that effect doesn't she."

Renji mock scowled at him.

"Oh," Rukia suddenly said, "I just remembered. Madam Salamander said for you to drop by and cheer her girls up."

Renji chocked, "You went to see her," he spluttered?

Rukia shrugged as if it was nothing, "She had information. We needed it."

Renji looked at her as if she was mad.

Ichigo caught his expression and began to laugh. Renji mock punched him.

It's good to be back, Rukia thought.

Renji stretched, "Now your ever so kind brother has given me the rest of the day off, I want to find the others."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow, "And you think Rukia is crazy."

"Hey there not that bad," the red head protested.

The three of them set of threw the twisting maze of streets laughing at each others antics. Ichigo vaguely wandered who the spirit king's youngest son was. It was a captain, he knew that much. And that some body had been charged with the task of destroying the key.

Rukia pocked him in the ribs, "Hey pay attention you were about to walk into a wall."

"Which would have been pretty funny," Renji said.

Ichigo mock glowered at him, "Lets just find your crazy friends."

"I told you they aren't crazy!"

They found Ikkaku and Yumichika sparing in the eleventh squad training field. They were really going at it. Both had released their zanpakutos and were hacking lumps out of each other.

Hisagi, Rangiku, Momo and Izuru were sitting on the sidelines cheering them on.

Rangiku waved one of her empty sake bottles, "YEAH, GO FOR IT!"

Hisagi was pretending that he didn't know her and Izuru and Momo just looked uncomfortable.

Ikkaku swung his fist up and crunched his fist into Yumichika's face. The elegant shinigami staggered back clutching his nose. With a shriek of rage he hurled him self at his bald opponent.

Rangiku cheered and waved her sake bottle clonking it of Hisagi's head. The scared and tattooed captain took it off her and she pouted.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow at Renji, "You were saying?"

Renji looked embarrassed and said nothing.

"I rest my case," the orange head dead panned.

Rukia giggled and turned to the others, "Hey Matsumoto! Hinamori!"

"WHAT! NO DON'T ATTRACKED THERE ATTENTION," Renji squawked!

Momo glanced over, nudged Izuru and pointed. The new captain of third division glanced over and his face split into a smile.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, Renji," he called waving over!

Matsumoto looked over at his shout and gasped. She leaped up from her perch and stormed across the training field towards them.

Renji gulped and tried to sidestep behind Ichigo. Ichigo grinned evilly and stepped away, "Your on your own I'm afraid."

Renji gapped, "Hey! Hey, that's not fair give a guy a hand will ya!"

Rangiku arrived a smacked him hard across the face.

Renji stumbled back and raised a tentative hand to his reddening cheek, "What was that for," he complained?

Rangiku tossed her strawberry blond hair, "That was for worrying me you bastard!"

Renji had the decency to look slightly a shamed, "It was hardly my fault," he grumbled.

Ichigo sniggered and Renji glowered at him.

The others had noticed now and were hurrying over. Momo flung her arms around the startled red head and Izuru clapped him on the back. Ikkaku flung an arm over his shoulder and Yumichika babbled about beautiful things.

Hisagi smiled at Ichigo and Rukia, "Thank you for helping out."

Ichigo shrugged, "Don't sweat it man. Just means you guys own me, again."

Hisagi chuckled, "Yes we do seem to owe you a lot."

"Put it on tab or some thing," Ichigo said with a grin.

"I here you met the zero squad. What are they like?"

Rukia giggled, "There vice-captain's a goof and they have a lady with this neat healing ability like Unohanna taicho."

Hisagi nodded, "I would have loved to have been there."

"It was amazing," Rukia agreed, "The spirit king gave us a gift for helping him but I haven't figured it out yet."

"Why not," Hisagi asked?

"He said that he'd give us the gift of live," Rukia replied, "But I don't know what that means."

the captain of ninth division nodded, "Difficult."

Rukia nodded and turned to Ichigo, "Do you have any ideas?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Nope."

Rukia sighed, "Oh well, I guess I'll figure it out eventually."

Ichigo put an arm around her, "You will, you're good at that sort of thing."

Rukia blushed and ducked her head.

Renji untangled him self from Momo.

"You ass, you had us worried," Ikkaku grumbled.

Renji shrugged apologetically, "Wasn't my faulty. The damn woman messed with my head."

"That's your story an' your sticken' to it," the bald shinigami teased.

"what happened when they took you away," Momo asked?

Renji thought about the cell in second division, the pain, the confusion Hikari and Kagetora had made him feel and shuddered.

Izuru smiled sympathetically, "Don't pester him Momo."

The shy girl nodded meekly.

"What do you think will happen t' the losers they caught," Ikkaku asked stretching.

Renji glanced at Ichigo and Rukia.

"They've been locked up in the maggots nest," Rukia told them quietly.

Momo gulped and Izuru looked green.

Rangiku dropped her sake bottle and looked shocked.

"It's the best there going to get pulling a stunt like that," Hisagi explained grimly.

Fourth division was quiet. Only a few nurses scurried around the empty corridors like mice. Kyoraku Shunsui wandered along the deserted hall way and silently slid the door to his best friend's room open.

Jushiro looked small and pale in the neat bed. The crisp white sheets only added to his sickly pallor. Some body had brushed his white hair out and removed the dead flowers from the plain vase.

Shunsui dropped into the empty chair and removed his hat with his free hand. He carefully arranged the sweet briar that he had brought with him in the vase. At least they brightened the room up a bit.

"I bet my entire sake horde that if you were awake right now you'd be saying I told you so," Shunsui said with a crooked grin.

"They managed to straiten out the whole mess we started. Guess we should be grateful for that, huh. Abari's cleared of all charges and Kagetora's been taken care of."

He took his friend's limp hand in his and sighed heavily, "Even though its all over I can't help thinking that it's only the beginning. Sure Kagetora's gone and Hikari and Saru are locked away in the maggots nest but there were others in their group that could still be around."

Glancing down he swore that Jushiro's eyelids flickered but he must have just imagined it because when he looked back the white haired captain was still lost in his coma.

"I heard that the spirit king gave kuchiki and Kurosaki a gift. I'll bet it'll be some thing that their not expecting, that would appeal to his sense of humour." he sighed heavily, "At least Ayako might forgive me now for helping save her son. I think I can live with that."

Outside the small window the sky was darkening and tiny stars sparkled in its inky depths. Shunsui frowned, Jushiro's hand was cold. He removed his pink coat and draped it over his friend's body in an attempt to keep him warmer.

He crossed to the window and gazed out. The air was cool but not too cold, autumn was on the way. He shook his head and turned away.

"I can't keep doing this Ju," he whispered brokenly, "You have to give me some thing, any thing to let me know that you're still in there."

Cold silence answered him and Shunsui turned to leave, "I have to go now. I just wanted to fill you in on what was happening in the outside world."

He walked around the bed and headed for the door when he noticed that his sleeve was caught on some thing. Glancing around a he saw a pale shaking hand clutching at his haori. He gasped and hurried back to the bed.

"JU! Jushiro are you awake?

The white haired man opened bleary hazel eyes and gave him a small smirk, "I told you so," he croaked out.

Shunsui laughed, he couldn't help it the situation was just to hilarious. The door slid back with a bang revealing a concerned Unohana.

"Shunsui, what on earth is the matter?"

Shunsui wiped tears from his eyes but couldn't stop laughing.

Unohana hurried over to him, "Are you all right?"

Shunsui merely continued to laugh hysterically but managed to point at the bed.

Unohana rushed over and gasped as sleep hazel eyes blinked up at her. "Jushiro," she breathed.

"More or less," the sick man wheezed.

Outside on one of the many golden coloured roves of the seireitei Rangiku was gazing up at the stars. She had a sake bottle next to her and was munching on dango. She glanced up as Renji landed softly on the roof.

"You came after all," She stated looking mildly surprised.

Renji nodded sitting down next to her, "You said you wanted to talk to me and I decided that I needed to speak to you too."

Rangiku nodded, "Some thing like that."

Renji grinned leaning back, "So, did ya miss me?"

Rangiku swatted him, "You're kidding?" she giggled at the crestfallen look that appeared on his face, "Of course I did silly."

Renji pouted at her, "That was mean."

Rangiku giggled again and took a swig of sake and offered him the bottle.

Renji shook his head, "Can't do this if I'm not sober."

Rangiku laughed, "If you say so."

Renji sat up and looked her in the eye, "What was it you wanted to say?"

Rangiku shrugged, "I don't really know."

Renji lent back again, "Take ya time I've got all night."

Rangiku nodded and took another gulp of sake, "I don't really know how to say it."

Renji grinned, "And the sake helps?"

Rangiku looked at him as if he was crazy, "Hell yeah."

Renji snorted and turned his attention to the stars. "Ya know I did a lot of thinking while I was gone. About how I felt alone, misunderstood like nobody cared. I was an idiot. You all were always there I just wasn't looking while feeling so damn sorry for myself."

Rangiku grinned, "Glad you decided to see reason."

Renji mock glowered at her.

The tenth division vice-captain just laughed again and finished the bottle in one last gulp.

"What I'm trying to say is that I missed you too," Renji told her.

Rangiku smiled softly, "That's sweet."

They sat in silence watching that star speckled heavens enjoying each others company.

Renji sat up and glanced over at her, "There's some thing I need to tell you but I don't know how to put it into words."

"You were never good with words," Rangiku agreed.

Renji lent over the small space between them an pressed his mouth to hers. Rangiku had kissed before but it had never felt so raw, so wild and untamed and it swept her away.

Later in a large dark cluttered office with only a single candle to illuminate the silhouettes that were standing by the window.

"I'm entrusting its destruction to you," a calm weathered voice spoke.

"I understand father," a younger voice responded.

"I hope you will not fail me," the other figure replied.

"Not on my honer," the smaller replied.

The older man chuckled, "You are so much like me when I was younger I forget some times that I am not talking to my self."

"I suppose I shall take that as a compliment," the younger said coolly moving away from the window and into further into the office.

"Things are not over yet," the older figure warned, "The attempt on our families lives is merely the beginning. The first wave is over but the second is to be bigger yet.

The younger figure shrugged, "Then we will weather it as we have always done."

"Ah yes you place a lot of faith in Kurosaki Ichigo, are you sure he can weather this storm?"

"Kurosaki is like a brick wall, things have a habit of crashing into him and not coming back."

"He is quiet impressive," the older figure admitted.

"That is an understatement," the younger responded , "he has a knack for do the impossible."

The older figure chuckled again, it sounded more like a bark, "You youngsters you really are going to upset the stasis quo."

The younger shrugged again, "If we do we do," he said coolly.

The older figure put a knurled hand on the younger ones shoulder, "Stay safe. We all worry about you back home."

The younger smiled slightly, "You only worry when I'm not there to annoy you all."

"Despite that we all care about your well being and Amya fusses daily."

"I'll try to keep that in mind, father."

Then office was empty and only a few abandoned pages fluttered in the wind and a blood red moon hung low in the sky giving off an ominous feel.

_**Author's Note**_

_Ha anti-climax! Thought I was going to drop them head first into trouble didn't ya. _;)

_So this is the last chapter. I debated with my self whether to continue this story or create a sequel. I decided that a sequel would be better. Don't worry I'm not finished with the story yet, there are still a lot of things I want to do with it. _:)

_Thanks to every one who read this story your all brilliant!_ :)

_**silvermonkey**_


End file.
